Rise of True God Slayers
by Kokuja-Fafnir
Summary: Remake: Fiore is in for big changes as dark forces are looming in the shadows while great heroes rise to shine. The Three most powerful creatures in existence made the decision to raise the strongest types of fighters Earthland would witness. The Rise of True Godslayers has begun and it all would start and end in one country. Fiore. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**The rewritten version. I know, it took too damn long... but, to be honest I didn't have the energy, the time or the inspiration to come up with a good new beginning so that's why *groans*. Well, I'm not gonna tell you guys much in this AN. I will give a rant about a certain character being mistreated in the FT Archive if you ask me. **_

_**Lisanna. **_

_**Yeah, the sweet, youngest sibling of the Strauss. **_

_**My god people how can you HATE her damn it! She is, like, the sweetest girl I've ever read about in FT manga. And I'm talking especially to NaLu fans, god dammit! Only because she is Natsu's childhood friend and has the potential to become more with him. I'm really getting sick of all the damn fics regarding this girl being the incarnation of evil or something. 'Lisanna steals Natsu from Lucy, Lucy gets all heartbroken and crap and leaves the damn guild...' What complete and utter bullshit! That's complete drama and whining about something that apparently was never ment to be. Okay, I understand if a fic is about this theme, but now that I look at it... It's almost EVERY god damn NaLu fic that starts like that! *sigh* Alright, let me calm my nerves for a sec. *regains composure***_

_**Let me get this right. There is no way in hell that Lisanna is a person who's just a so called 'love stealing bitch'. This is again why I greatly dislike NaLu fans. they're mind is so narrow that even a splinter can't go through it. For god's sake, start open up to things and be original in you're NaLu fic rather than completely use an idea that has been used for the umpteenth time. *sighs...again while rubbing my temples* This finally got of my chest. If you're a decent writer a small bit of fantasy then take this rant serious. Cut the crap about how the youngest Strauss is an evil bitch and start being original for a change. **_

_**That's enough of me, hopefully this didn't set you guys off. Enjoy the first chapter of the story**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would have changed the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I won't get sued by him because of this. *laughs nervously*_ **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Decision of the Gods.**_

_20th of January X770_

The heavens.

People often thought to themselves what was watching over them on those white clouds and plains as they looked up in wonder. Some people believed that angels with majestic white feathery wings were keeping an eye and protecting them from the darkness while others imagined god-like creatures resembling humans with powers beyond their imagination were guarding them from above.

Their beliefs and imaginations regarding the world above Earthland was actually not very far from reality.

High above the skies, a woman as ancient as time itself sat on her throne while she watched the mortal plain known as Earthland. Wearing a white dress with red and purple linings, hair as black as charcoal which cascaded along her back and eyes a bright gold like the sun. The woman's elegance and beauty was breathtaking for she had the face and figure that could easily been seen as that of a Goddess. With a body formed like an hourglass, a bosom that would cause most women to question their own feminine charms and a face as serene and calm that it would instantly put most men into a state of dream while they stared at her heart-shaped face. Despite the fact that this woman could be seen as one of the most beautiful women a man could ever laid his eyes on, there was something that, and that goes for all women for that matter, would unnerve a person if they knew the black-haired Goddess.

The raven haired woman let out a sigh of boredom as she continued to look at the giant sphere orbiting in space while she played with some of her black colored locks.

"My, my, Earthland really starts to bore me to no end. I wonder if I can annoy that white-haired air head of a brother of mine soon ." The woman mumbled as she continued to stare at Earthland.

Yep. This woman could annoy the hell out of everyone once she got bored and have the most childish tendencies an adult could ever show. Hell, she might even put a child to shame if she really got into it. But that's a matter for another time...

"Stop your childish whining, you are a Goddess for heaven's sake, Amaterasu." A deep masculine voice scoffed at the woman known as Amaterasu. Said woman turned around and came face to face with her elder brother who glanced at her disapprovingly. The man had short cut spiky blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes and multiple scars adorning his stern and rough face. The blond man wore an open gold-black robe with no sleeves, showing his muscled arms and toned chest. He also were black gladiator sandals with the wrappings around his shins. The man glowed with a strong and authoritative aura as he stared at the raven-haired woman with a slight frown featuring his face.

Amaterasu pouted at her blond brother while she folded her arms over her ample chest.

"But it is no fun watching the mortals continue their daily lives. Why cannot you or Tsukuyomi do this, Susanoo? The black-haired Goddess asked the blond, but she already knew the answer. Still, she wanted to irritate her blond brother and asked anyway.

Susanoo let out a tired and knowing sigh as he slowly shook his head.

_"Here we go again." _The blond-haired God thought as her pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Have you already forgotten that this is what WE decided? One of the Three would watch over Earthland while the other two guards the Gates of the Abyss and once in a thousand years we switch places." The blond God explained for the umpteenth time, " Ever since we defeated Belphegor and closed the Gate, you Tsukuyomi and I made that decision 10000 years ago." Susanoo scolded Amaterasu who huffed in indignation.

"He is right, sister."

Both Amaterasu and Susanoo summoned some of their divine powers in alarm when they heard someone else talk to them. Black flames circled around form of the raven haired Goddess while black sparks crackled around Susanoo. The duo suddenly spotted dark winds dance in the sky and they instantly lowered the powers in recognition. The black winds gathered around until a small whirlwind arose and the middle of it a figure could be distinguished. After several seconds past, the whirlwind disappeared and a man with long white-silver hair neatly combed back while wearing similar robes and sandals like Susanoos appeared, only his robes were white-blue instead of gold-black. The white-haired man's eyes were emerald-green and they held a glint of calmness, his face smiling faintly at the two persons in front of him. He crossed his arms behind his back as he made his way towards them.

"Ever since the defeat of the Demon God at our hands, we are known as the supreme rulers. Therefore, we protect the mortal plain from Belphegor's clutches so he may never return again. But, both Susanoo and I are not here to give you lessons in ancient history, dear sister." The silver-haired God spoke matter of factly to his sister in a calm and serious tone.

Amaterasu raised a delicate eyebrow when she noticed that both her brothers were here, which was very unusual. She started to voice her mind about the situation as she rose from her seat.

"What is the meaning of this? We hardly come together and when we do, it is not about pleasantries." The dark-haired Goddess pointed out. She may be a woman who sometimes could be careless and laid back, but she was also a Goddess no less and that meant she had responsibilities too. The God of Lighting nodded his head in satisfaction, seeing that Amaterasu understood that the matter was something of importance as he saw that she became serious.

"You are right, Amaterasu. We are not here to catch up with one another so let us make this quick, shall we?" The white-haired man spoke up, his smile never leaving his face. The Sky God conjured a small orb out of black winds and started to pour some of his power in it.

"It is come to our attention, well Susanoo and mine that is, that Earthland is going to face great troubles in the near future." The white-haired God started while the sphere in his hand started to take on an image. Susanoo and Amaterasu immediately recognized the place for it was the very plain that they protected. Earthland.

"In a mere 30 years, a dark and great evil will rise and attempt to destroy the balance of life." Tsukuyomi explained. The trio saw that Earthland's image started to morph into another one. This image showed them how Earthland would look like in less than 30 years.

The place could described as a place that would be instantly recognized by many people.

Hell.

Volcanoes were spread everywhere spewing large amounts of molten rock and stone and great bodies of water were now reduced to giant canyons. The skies were painted with a dark and ominous treat as thunderbolts raged through the air, some crashed into the mainlands creating large craters and gashes in the process. The three also noticed that Dragons were flying around, destroying everything in their paths with their destructive powers. But one Dragon could be easily seen as the most noticeable and destructive of them all. A Dragon covered in black and blue scales with black feathery wings.

Amaterasu's face was chiseled from stone as she continued to look emotionless at the apocalyptic scene before her. She turned her head and faced both her brothers before she spoke to them.

"How did this happen?" Was all the raven haired Goddess asked, her voice devoid of any emotion. Susanoo cleared his throat before he decided to answer his sister.

"Acnologia decided to bring the Apocalypse." The Lightning God answered curtly, his white-haired brother nodded and continued for Susanoo.

"And we cannot do anything to prevent this, Amaterasu." The Fire Goddess' eyes widened slightly before she glared angrily at her white-haired brother. Before the black-haired Goddess could object, Susanoo continued," However, we can do something else instead." The blond God finished as he turned to Tsukuyomi. The white-haired man nodded and was about to explain the problem and solution."

"As you already know, Amaterasu, we Gods cannot interfere with the mortals. Their problems are theirs only and we cannot and will not solve it for them. On the other hand, we can do this... We can train humans in the Art of the God Slayers like we did 400 years ago. During Zeref's time as the Black Wizard, he created an evil so strong that it could even threaten us. When we made the decision to teach humans, though only a select few, **'God Slayer Magic'**, it appeared to be a success when they ultimately defeated Zeref. For some reason, Acnologia retreated and since then he never showed up again. I have a feeling that this looks like a similar situation." Tsukuyomi explained at his fellow siblings while he showed them his blue orb.

The Sky God showed numerous images about what happened during Zeref's rise until it stopped at the image of a rather young-looking guy. The blue sphere portrayed a man with raven colored hair with a tuft on top of his head, deep onyx eyes which held a glint of sadness and regret in it and a face devoid of any emotions as it stared into open space while a raging inferno danced behind him. The dark-haired man wore red and yellow robes with an open collar, a golden necklace with a simple oval-shaped pendant at its end and a white toga draped around his frame. No words were needed to say who this person was. This man was none other than the Dark Wizard himself, Zeref.

Tsukuyomi waved his hand holding the sphere away, causing the orb to vanish in black winds. The God of Air turned around and eyed his brother and sister with a determined look.

"That is why I suggest that we should find an apprentice and teach him or her the Art of the God Slayer." The white-haired Sky God reasoned as Amaterasu and Susanoo both gained a minded look while they both started to think about the matter.

**'God Slayer Magic'** was, without a doubt, the strongest type of **'Slayer** **Magic' **in existence. Magic that was strong enough to slay Gods was not something to toy with. If they ever took an apprentice and said person would turn against them, it could end up very disastrous for the Trio of deities. Still, the situation at hand demanded a drastic measure and God Slayers could proof to be a very valuable asset in the upcoming battle, which was in a mere 30 years. Seeing all these points and knowing that the fate of the world was at stake, the Fire Goddess and Lightning God made their decision. The blond-haired was the first who voiced his decision.

"Very well then, we shall look for a human worthy enough to be taught, but do keep in mind that the person who we choose must be a child at a very young age, preferably around the age of three to ten; this way, we can raise them as we see fit and reduce the chance that they will ever turn against us."

"I agree, this is the safest way for both us and the future three God Slayers."

After the three Gods finally spoke their last words about the issue, they wished each other good luck and departed in their own respective way of traveling. Tsukuyomi covered himself in black winds and surged through the sky like a whirlwind, departing as fast as the wind could carry him, Susanoo's body crackled with black lighting in anticipation before he took the form of a thunder bolt as he raged through the place and ultimately took off towards Earthland. Amaterasu waited for a moment while she watched how her two brothers were heading towards Earthland in their search for an apprentice. She took several deep breaths causing her chest to rise and fall. The raven haired woman continued this process for several minutes until her body flew ablaze in majestic black flames. Nodding to herself, she jumped up and swung her body several times as the flames danced around her. She flew off and surged like a meteor through the skies, beginning her quest to find a suitable child to raise.

* * *

A meteor-like form consisting of black flames soared through the sky, its center a woman with a goal to achieve for the sake of the world. Amaterasu wasted no time in her search to find her apprentice as she increased the heat of her flames, taking her speed up a notch as she did so. After flying for what seemed like hours as she noticed that it was already nightfall. The raven haired woman decided to stop at a forest nearby.

The dark-haired Goddess landed elegantly on the ground, the woman taking in the sight of the forest that was illuminated in the darkness by the moonlight. The black cloak of fire that hovered around Amaterasu vanished as she began to walk through the woods. She didn't know why but she had the distinctive feeling that something special was here; boy was she in for a surprise.

After some minutes of walking Amaterasu came to a clearing near a small brook. She noticed fireflies were fluttering around the stream of water like small lights of guidance. The sight brought a small smile to the black-haired Goddess' face. She now remembered how truly beautiful the world could be and that places as tranquil these could not be found everywhere. But, these kinds of situation wasn't keeping humans interested, only those who truly understood nature and its beauty. For the common man, things like power and money were the things that really mattered nowadays. What a pity...

The Goddess of Fire was brought back to reality when she noticed that said fireflies were not hovering around randomly, but instead they flew to a specific distance, like they were trying to show something. Curious because of this odd behavior Amaterasu decided to follow these small sources of light to where they were heading. It was after a some time that she finally noticed something or rather, heard something. They familiarly sounded like... baby cries?

Raising a delicate black eyebrow at this, she continued to walk faster to the sources of those helpless cries of attention. The raven haired Goddess eventually came to across another brook similar to the one she saw a moment ago. Amaterasu could hear the cries intensify, indicating that she was getting closer to it. She continued to follow the sounds of the cries, getting more and more interested at what she was expecting to see. She finally caught a glimpse of the source of the cries. It had the form of a... basket?

A wooden basket to be more precise with a white blanket covering the opening.

_"Is that... what I think it is?" _The black-haired woman mused as she slowly approached the wooden object. As she stood in front of the wooden basket, she grasped the white blanket and slowly lifted it in order to get a better look in it. What she saw inside made Amaterasu's heart fill with a strange yet warm feeling before she shook it off to concentrate on what she now discovered.

Inside the basket lay a small bundle of human life, not older than 2 years old, wrapped in a white thick blanket to keep him warm, crying for the attention it so much craved. The raven haired Goddess could faintly discern the pink hair on the child's head as she raised her eyebrow in amusement.

_"Pink hair, huh? That is something new alright." _Amaterasu chuckled. She got a bit tired of the baby's whining so she slowly wrapped her hands around the child's small form and slowly lifted him/her, she didn't know yet, up out of the basket. The baby started to open his eyes when it felt being lifted by someone, showing light green eyes as innocent as that of a baby should be. Amaterasu took note that the baby stopped its crying the moment she took the child in her arms.

The two had a some sort of stare down as green eyes gazed into that of gold, both sporting faces devoid of emotion... until the baby started laughing gleefully while it took a strand of black hair and pulled at it. And by pulling, I mean hard, as hard as a baby could...

"Auw, you little devil, that is my hair you are pulling at!" Amaterasu shrieked frantically. That didn't seemed to face the baby as it continued to tuck even harder at the Goddess' hair, causing more shrieks of pain coming from the raven haired woman and more laughs from the child. After Amaterasu finally got her hair out of the death grip the baby had, she inspected it as she removed the blanket covering the child.

"So... you are a _he_, aren't you? Figures." Amaterasu huffed as she laid the baby down in the basket before she took care of the strands of hair that were roughly pulled on. She soon as she removed her hands from him he instantly started to cry again, causing waves of pain through Amaterasu's eardrums as she plugged two finger in her ears to stop the killing waves of sound; finally, she yielded to his cries.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Stop your annoying cries, boy." The raven haired Goddess ordered as she wrapped her hands around the small boy before taking him in her arms. She noticed that he immediately stopped his cries as soon as he was in her arms again, swinging around jovially with his short arms as he tried to take some of her hair again. Amaterasu sighed at the situation. What was she about to do? She couldn't just leave this boy here. He probably wouldn't survive the next day here for various reasons. Searching for relatives maybe? Nope, if they were around then they would surely have found him before she did and especially during a time like this. The raven haired Goddess took a glance at the pink haired bundle of joy in her arms, smiling unconsciously as she did so. Amaterasu stared into those two green orbs of life and strength... Wait, strength?

The Goddess saw indeed great strength inside those eyes of his which greatly surprised her. At such an exceptional young age she already could see how strong exactly he was and strong the boy was indeed. With those eyes that almost looked ablaze, the rose hair on his head adding to his personality as energetic . It was then that she took note of his fiery and energetic antics as it trashed happily in her arms.

_"This boy is quite interesting. Maybe this is the right person to teach my powers..." _

"Alright then, boy. Seeing that there is no one here, I shall take responsibility over you. From now on, you shall be known as my apprentice and foster-son. You should feel honored for I do not give that privilege to just anyone." The Goddess of Fire announced as if she talked to a person who could give her a straight answer back. The baby stared at her inquisitively before he gave a toothy grin at his self-entitled foster-mother. Taking that as a positive reaction she patted the baby on the head before she started to walk away from the place. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks as she eyed the baby in her arms who looked back with a curious look on his face. Amaterasu gazed at her foster-son with a sheepish look

"I have no name to call you with, boy. How about I give you one?" The boy's innocent green eyes stared at her as he tilted his head to his side, giving an involuntary cute look to his features. Amaterasu nodded to herself before she took a minded glance. A proverbial light bulb appeared above her head she came with a good name.

"How about... Natsu? Natsu Hirokami?" The raven haired Goddess offered. The boy looked at her for several seconds before his mouth took the form of a grin, showing his small teeth. Satisfied with the reaction the boy now known as Natsu gave her, she started to engulf her body in black flames. Amaterasu looked down for a second, giving Natsu a small smile before her attention changed to the sky above her. With one graceful jump, she took off into the night having a new addition to her side to train and raise into the future Fire God Slayer.

_"Yes. I think I made the right choice."_

* * *

_**Alright then, after finally getting my lazy ass of to actually do something, here's the first chapter of the revised version. Before you guys decided to shoot me, impale me, slice me to bits with the most rusty sword you could find, in my defence... dammit I don't have any defence! *coughs several times***_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of A true God Slayer. It's short, I know but the more I get to canon and stuff, the longer the chapter will become. Besides, I think writing 10.000 words for the first chapter is a bit too much, if you ask me. Again it's my laziness that speaks so don't hold it against me *chuckles*. I wanted to give you guys some insight on why Amterasu, and now both Susanoo and Tsukuyomi too, decided to have an apprentice. Also, I decided to give these three a some sort of 'Zeus, Hades, Poseidon' hierarchy with Amaterasu being the leader of the big three. There are other 'Gods' and 'Goddesses', but they're less important than those three. If you've noticed, yes, Tsukuyomi isn't really the Sky God, I just made it that way...**_

_**Okay, now it's my turn to ask some questions to you guys.**_

**_First of all, the power difference between Gildarts and Laxus. If I've watched/read correctly, Hades stated that Makarov apparently had someone else on the same level as Gildarts when he fought Laxus during the Tenrou Ark. In my eyes, this means that Hades thinks Laxus and Gildarts are on par when it comes to strength. Is this true? If you think it is, tell me when you're reviewing this chapter._ **

_**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! *grins***_

_**Your humble serpent:**_

_**Fafnir hissing out)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would change the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I won't get sued by him because of this. *laughs nervously***_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Visiting a village.**_

_3rd of December X775_

The lands were covered by a thick blanket of snow, painting the landscape almost entirely white. Snowflakes were falling slow and peacefully from the skies while lakes were frozen solid making it possible to walk on them. The forests were also coated by snow as hundreds of tree branches were layered in the white soft matter. On the ground people could distinguish small foot prints, indicating that someone walked through the place. Somewhere farther, a boy walked in a relaxed and serene pace through the forest while he looked around, taking in the peaceful silence that was lingering around; he could faintly hear birds chirping, the occasional snow mass falling of a tree or the sound of crunching snow beneath him whenever his feet made contact with the ground. The kid sighed in content before he took a fresh breath of cold air in his lungs, refreshing his mind and body as he did so.

"Winter may be cold, but the oxygen is nice to breath in." The child muttered as he continued his walk back to where his home was. In the distance, he could discern a large treehouse among the other trees. It looked like it wasn't affected by the cold weather of Old Man Winter as there was no thick layer of snow on top of the house's roof or the surrounding area. The kid grinned, seeing that it was a sign that his mother was at home. If she was not, the house would probably be buried beneath a thick cold layer of snow. Nodding his head, the child summoned flames, who were shining a dark shade of black, beneath his feet before he launched himself into the air. The boy flew towards the house in a calm tempo before he stopped at the doorsteps. He kicked the doors in with a large grin plastered on his face as he stared at the only person present, who was comfortably sitting in a chair, reading a black book to kill time. Said person turned around slightly with an inquisitive look on her face, wanting to know who just barged inside her house before she frowned and sighed as she looked at boy. The kid's grin never left his face as he stretched his arms above his head. His hands were glowing brightly before the light extended, gaining a form which resembled a... fish?

"MOTHER! Look at what I have caught!" The young voice of the boy enthusiastically yelled as he stared inside the tree house while he showed the giant fish.

The child's hair was painted a slightly dark pink color, giving a lively and warm feature to his appearance. His eyes were shining a light shade of green with a visible small glint of mischievousness in them. The rose-haired kid wore a black collared shirt tucked inside his pants, a dark blue waistcoat over it with black-gold linings and a red dragon's head pictured on the back, matching black pants with the same black-gold linings down the trouser legs, his pants held up by a brown leather belt and lastly black leather boots that reached to his shins.

The pink-haired God Slayer was about to enter when a small wall of black flames blocked his way. Raising a rose-colored eyebrow the kid squinted his eyes to look through the black fire wall at his mother in question. The woman inside looked sternly at the boy before she gestured to his feet.

"Knock your feet off before you enter. I do not want a mess inside, Natsu." The woman ordered as she walked towards the rose haired kid. Natsu nodded at his foster-mother's words and complied to her as he stamped his feet outside before walking in. Nodding in satisfaction Amaterasu's face changed into a small smile as she eyed the fish.

"Now where did you caught this one, hm?" The Goddess asked as she lifted the fish with one hand. The pinkette grinned smugly as he answered her question.

"A lake not far from here; it wasn't frozen or not entirely at least. I was bored so I decided to fish for an hour or two."

"You were... bored?" The malicious tone of his mother was not missed by the pinkette as the black-haired Goddess stared at him, her raven-colored bangs darkening her face

Natsu's eyes widened slightly as he gulped in fear. The young God Slayer mentally scolded himself for his stupidity; he should have shut his mouth about the whole 'I was bored' part and now had to suffer the consequences for it.

The pinkette was actually tasked to train his magic. Seeing that winter made its début, Amaterasu decided that Natsu should train the strength of his flames during this time. If his fire could hold out longer in cold circumstances, its proportions would increase and so its power. Winter was practically the nemesis of fire as it was during this time of the year that flames were at their weakest. If Natsu managed to have his flames at a level that could withstand the harsh cold, it would give him a huge advantage over his opponents. The dark-haired Goddess used the winter in her advantage by strengthening the Fire God Slayer's resilience against coldness.

If only Natsu listened...

Amaterasu's eyes slightly glowed a dark red color, her hair swaying menacingly around her as a dark red aura surrounded her form. The rose-haired boy start to sweat a bit while he slowly cringed under the displeased scowl his mother was giving him. Whenever Natsu managed to anger Amaterasu, a more... darker personality would come forward to bring down divine punishment upon the young God Slayer. Natsu called this 'state' the Demon Queen...

"What did I tell you about slacking off, Natsu? You know that I do not like that, right?" His raven-haired mother started as she continued scowling at her foster-son while increasing the surrounding pressure around her.

"Y-yes m-mother, I k-know." The pinkette stuttered uncontrollably as he rapidly bowed several times, repeatedly saying that he was sorry. Amaterasu sighed in tiredness as she lowered the pressure that was suffocating the rose-haired kid. She walked to the pinkette and crouched in front of him, her face still sporting a displeased frown as she clicked her tongue.

"This is the third time I hear that you are slacking off. You cannot neglect your training, my son, for you now what kind of burden you shoulder." The Fire Goddess explained to her foster-son for the umpteenth time. Amaterasu knew that Natsu knew what she meant with burden as she saw the pinkette's eyes look down in shame. The Goddess stroked the rose haired kid's head and her frown morphed into a proud smile.

"It may be a burden, but being known as a God Slayer is the highest honor a mortal can have. Besides, I do not only see you as my apprentice, but also as my own son. I raised you since you were a small bundle of life and I will honestly admit, it was one of the best, if not the best moments in my ancient life. That is why I expect so much of you Natsu. Do not disappoint your mother and feel obliged when I ask you something, do you understand?"

Natsu flashed a small smile to his mother as he wiped the small tears away that were formed around the corners of his eyes. Amaterasu was an honest and straightforward woman and when Natsu was old enough to understand, she told pink-haired boy that he actually was an orphan, or so Amaterasu thought, instead being her real son. The black-haired Goddess explained that she wasn't human but an almighty creature, a Goddess, with a task to fulfill. When she found him all crying and alone in the woods, she couldn't just leave him be and walk away, leaving his life to fate to decide so she approached him carefully and studied him. As she was studying him, she noticed the strong aura the child was giving off. Not particularly strong as in strength and power, but strong as in possessing great bravery, determination and fierceness. It intrigued her to see this in a child of two years old. Over the years that she took care of him, she wasn't disappointed in the results. The boy was a quick learner and always pushed himself to his limits even when he faced an obstacle too much for him to handle.

It was a feat she looked for a worthy disciple. But Amaterasu made it clear that even though she found him and took him under her wing, she also deeply loved him as a mother would love her child. The years they spent with each other, the child brought her motherly side forward during times when she fed him, scolded the rose-haired God Slayer or comforted him whenever he needed it. The bond they shared was very strong and nearly unbreakable. The relation between mother and child cannot be simply shattered and a good example would be these two.

Amaterasu stood up and straightened herself as she picked up the fish with one hand. She gestured with her head to Natsu to follow her to the kitchen. The rose-haired kid nodded back and walked side by side the Goddess while he took her unoccupied hand in his own. The raven haired woman glanced down and flashed a smirk to her foster-son

"How do you want your fish...?"

* * *

The two of them were sitting in a comfortable silence around the table enjoying their meal as they did so. The stone table was set with various kinds of fish dishes and the occasional bowl of sauce here and there. While Natsu would normally devour his meal in a matter of seconds, this time however he slowly took small bites while staring absentmindedly at the table with troubled eyes. Amaterasu noticed his odd behavior and placed her fork and cutter down before she interlaced her hands in front of her face and rested her chin on them.

"Is something bothering you, son?" The deep and mysterious voice of the Goddess asked as she stared to her rose-haired son. The pinkette sighed before he too placed his cutlery down while still staring at the stone furniture.

"Have you ever heard about... the Children Hunt, mother?" Natsu asked after moments of silence. Amaterasu raised her eyebrow at the question but remained silent. Finally, after minutes of anticipation from Natsu's side and consideration from Amaterasu's, the raven-haired woman answered.

"Yes I have heard about it. Why do you ask?" Natsu was having trouble coming with the right words as his face turned even more troubled.

"I.. when I walked through the city of **Jacinth Town** to get some bait, not now mother this is serious, "The rose-haired God Slayer sweatdropped when he noticed the frown his mother threw his direction when he mentioned the bait part, "I heard rumors about slave drivers had raided a small place called **Rosemary Village**. I asked them what happened there and they told me the tragic story behind the small town. Apparently, those slave drivers destroyed the entire village, butchering its inhabitants in the process while they only spared the children. Thereafter they hunted them down and captured them like they were wild animals. They were afterwards placed on a ship and sent to a location called the _'Tower of Paradise'. _After that not much is known as those kids never returned."

After Natsu was done telling his little report, he glanced at his plate, a half eaten fish still present on it. The pink-haired God Slayer waited for his mother to talk, but he still didn't hear anything escaping his mother's mouth. The rose-haired boy raised his head and stared into his mother's golden orbs which were giving off a knowing glint.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"...What?"

"I will only repeat myself once Natsu. What are you going to do about it?" Natsu's foster-mother was looking at him intently. Natsu was at a loss of words.

"You want me to do something about it?" His only answer was a small chuckle as Amaterasu unfolded her hands showing a knowing smirk plastered on her divine face.

"Knowing you Natsu, you are not the kind of person who indifferently sits back if something is bothering him. I can practically read you like an open book, son," The Goddess of Fire started as she stood up from her seat, her plate in hand as she walked to the sink, "You think that these kids did not have the fortune of being saved by an almighty creature unlike you. So you want to save them and give them a second chance, am I wrong?" She casually explained while she washed her dishes. The pink-haired Fire God Slayer stared at his mother with shocked eyes. Was he that predictable? Was it that evident on his face that he was that bother with this subject?

"How can you tell so easily, mother?" Natsu asked inquisitively as he folded his arms. Amaterasu turned around and smiled warmly at the pinkette.

"The answer is simple; I am your mother."

Natsu grinned at his mother while sporting a small blush. Of course, how could he be so stupid. There was no way he could hide something from her and if he did, she would find out eventually what he was keeping from her. That is the amount of influence Amaterasu had over her rose-haired disciple.

The Fire God Slayer jumped off his seat and slammed his fists together, his look filled with determination as he stared at the dark-haired Goddess.

"Alright, I'm all fired up! I will see you in a day or two, mother." The pinkette said as his body was engulfed in black-white flames. He was about to take off when he suddenly felt a hand connect with the back of his head, effectively stopping him in his tracks. The rose-haired God Slayer flinched at the connect before he let out yelp of pain. Natsu turned around and saw Amaterasu shake her head as she looked at him with a displeased frown.

"Do you even know where this tower is? Do not rush things, dear, for it can cost you dearly if you make a grave mistake." The raven-haired Goddess scolded as she give him the 'mother finger'. Natsu grinned weakly at the woman before he nodded affirmative.

"Alright then, I wil start at **Rosemary Village**. From there, I will look for any clues that survived that bloody Inquisition." With that said, the pinkette surrounded his body with dark shining flames again. In a matter of seconds the kid disappeared from eyesight, leaving a small trace of smoke where he previously stood. Amaterasu smiled warmly as she thought about her rose-haired brat. She summoned a white Lacrima crystal orb out of black flames and poured some magic into it. The orb flickered several times before it took an image.

_"They grow up so fast."_ The Goddess mused as she looked at the image of a boy covered his flames surging through the sky like a black shooting star.

* * *

"My God..." The pinkette muttered as he gazed around in complete and utter shock at what he was looking at: Houses burning like bonfires, corpses littered across the ground, some of them unrecognizable because of the burnings across their bodies, swords and shield scattered around indicating that people were probably resisting only to be mercilessly killed in the process. Natsu felt an urge of anger course through his being as he continued looking around the place with rage filled eyes.

_"They will pay for killing innocent people! I swear to Amaterasu they will!" _The rose-haired God Slayer thought as calmed himself before he continued to walk deeper into the village. The scene didn't change much after his observation of the previous scene. The place was completely destroyed and there were no traces of human life around. Nonetheless, the Fire God Slayer continued onward in the hopes that he might be wrong.

*sniff*

Natsu turned around instantly when he heard a faint sniff with his enhanced hearing. He sniffed the air a couple of times to discern where the source of it came; whenever you heard a sniff you probably would also smell the salty scent of tears.

_"Bingo!"_

The salty smell of tears reached Natsu's nostrils as he walked calmly to the source of it. He bypassed several houses, turned a few corners and afterwards he walked straightforward. He noticed said smell got stronger the minute he came closer and the sniffs also intensified so Natsu increased his pace. After he turned the last corner, to his surprise, the pink-haired God Slayer saw nothing but more devastation as he stopped in his tracks.

_"Strange, I thought that someone was here judging by the sniffs and smell of tears." _Natsu wondered as he stoically looked around. The strange part was, the sniffs didn't stop nor the smell disappeared. It was then that the Fire God Slayer noticed a small wooden box in the corner next to a burning house.

_"Perhaps.."_

Nodding to himself, the pinkette slowly walked to the wooden box. As he stood before the object, his senses told him that someone was inside. Taking a deep breath, the God Slayer prepared himself for whatever atrocity those slave drivers left in their wake. The pink-haired kid carefully opened the box and took a peek inside only to get a shocked expression at what he saw.

"What the..."

Natsu carefully lifted the lid with his right hand, his eyes never leaving the sight he was staring at. Inside the wooden box was a girl, her knees against her chest while her arms were wrapped around her legs as tears cascaded down her cheeks. The girl had chocolate-brown hair down her shoulders with two long bangs falling down at each side of her face, a pink headband adorning in her hair, a white buttoned sleeveless blouse with a collar, a black skirt that reached slightly above her knees, black leggings and lastly white shoes. The girl looked like she around the age of six or seven, Natsu couldn't exactly pin-point it; but that was not important right now.

The girl raised her head because of the sudden source of light penetrating the box. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear before she started to cry even harder in fear that someone might hurt her. Natsu was starting the panic because of this girl.

"Hey now, stop your crying. I am not going to hurt you." The pinkette soothed as he smiled calmly at the brunette. The girl raised her head and locked her chocolate-brown orbs with Natsu's green ones. She didn't know why, but she strangely felt a bit at ease around the boy; maybe it were his eyes or the calm and strong aura he was emitting she didn't know, but she honestly could care less about that now.

"Do you know where my big brother is...?" The brunette asked innocently as she stared at the rose-haired God Slayer, hoping that he might know where brother was. The question caught Natsu offguard as he tsked in surprise.

"Your brother?"

A nod was all Natsu received as a response. The pinkette placed a hand under his chin in thought. So far, he had not come across anyone else. The place was deserted expect for this girl. With a face filled with compassion the rose-haired God Slayer smiled sadly at the girl.

"I am sorry to say, but I have not seen him." The Fire God Slayer answered. The brown-haired girl's face was filled with anguish when she heard that he too didn't know where he was. Tears once again streamed down the girl's face in grief as she saw in that she was at a loss. What was she about to do now? She had no one else to depend on. Her brother was everything she had. At a young age, both she and her brother were abandoned by their parents for unknown reasons. From then on, they had to take care of themselves, obviously. They didn't need anyone else except each other, but now...

Natsu felt compassion fill his being as he stared sadly at the girl. He too was an orphan or so he was told. When Amaterasu explained to him that she wasn't his real mother, but the woman who simply took him in, he felt a large wave of sadness overwhelm him. Why was he alone in the forest? What happened to his parents? Maybe they were alive, but they just abandoned him? All these kind of question rushed through his head until he finally had enough of it. He pushed those thoughts away and convinced himself that no matter what Amaterasu told him, he still considered the Fire Goddess his real mother, the woman who took care and raised him into the person he was today. Amaterasu herself also made it clear that she considered him like her own son and that statement was enough to destroy all kinds of doubt inside him that he saw himself as an unwanted child cast aside by the very persons who brought him in this world. Now, he faced a different yet similar dilemma.

This girl was alone with no person around who could take care of her. Natsu wished that such a fate would never again befall on anyone else and if he could do something about, then he'll be damned if he didn't.

The rose-haired God Slayer nodded his head and extended his hand to the brunette who stared at the appendage with confused eyes. She carefully stared into the pinkette's eyes with her chocolate-colored eyes. They held a glint of determination and promise in them and she suddenly felt hope touch her as it warmed her up a bit.

"I do not know who you are, but I promise, I will find your brother for you? There is nothing here for you anymore. I could bring you to save place, that is, if you want to come with me." The pinkette offered as he looked at the girl with a faint smile. The brunette stared for moment at him before she hesitantly reached out with her own hand and grasped the pinkette's. The Fire God Slayer carefully helped her out of the box while he gave her a quick scan. The girl appeared to be a head shorter than himself and it looked like she hadn't eaten for a while. The pinkette slightly raised his hand before a bright light covered it. Seconds after, the glow died down and Natsu held a piece of bread in his hand. He showed it to the brown-haired girl before he offered it to her.

"I take it that you are hungry?" At that exact moment, the girl's stomach started to grumble, making the brunette blush a bit in embarrassment. The rose-haired boy chuckled slightly at this as the chocolate-haired girl took the bread with one hand. She muttered a small 'thank you' before she started to munch on the piece of bread.

Natsu nodded to himself before he turned around and gestured to the brunette to follow him as he offered him his hand. The girl looked at the pinkette for a moment before she nodded back and walked towards Natsu as she took his offered hand in her own with her other hand. The two then started to walk away from this hellish place before they stopped in the middle of the town. The girl gave one sad look around before her attention was drawn back to the God Slayer.

"When are we going to look for my big brother?" The brunette asked as she tightened her grip on Natsu's hand. The pinkette looked down and smiled promisingly.

"Soon, I promise you." The rose-haired God Slayer said as he engulfed their bodies in pitch black flames. At first, the girl gasped when she saw she was lit up in fire, but soon afterwards she saw in that the flames were harmless to her. Natsu took one last look at the girl before asked her a question that was gnawing at him for a while.

"You never told me your name. By what name should I call you?" The pinkette asked as he stared expectantly at the girl next to him. The girl fidgeted at the look before she finally mustered the courage to tell him.

"Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi..."

"Natsu. Natsu Hirokami is the name, a pleasure to meet you." The God Slayer formally introduced himself as he smiled . Even if the girl was younger than him, Amaterasu's lessons about proper manners never left his system. A shiver went down Natsu's back as he remembered the things his foster-mother did to him if he ended up being rude or ill-mannered.

Kagura faintly smiled back at her new friend. She thought that it was some kind of miracle, seeing this stranger help her in her search for her missing brother. She inwardly thanked whatever deity decided to show her compassion by sending this boy to her. At last now she wasn't alone...

* * *

_**Did you guys expect this? I bet you didn't! *smirks* **_

_**Damn, when I read Chapter 315 of the manga, an idea suddenly struck me. Why not let Natsu find the girl after the whole Children Hunt. I mean, there are very, and I mean, VERY few fics about this girl. Yet, she is the most interesting person who made her début during the GMG Ark. Now, what will happen with this girl? Will she still master the art of the sword or... maybe God Slayer Magic from our very own Mr. Pinky? Sorry guys, can't tell. You have to wait for it in next chapter *grins*.**_

**_Ah yes, another thing. Maybe you have noticed that I'm describing Natsu's eyes as green instead of onyx. To tell you guys the truth I don't know anymore of it's black or green so I decided to go with the latter._ **

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **_

_**Your humble serpent:**_

_**Fafnir hissing out)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yo guys, I'm back. As you can see, I'm actively writing this story because I finally found the inspiration to come with a decent plot. 'Different meeting' is on hold for the time being. When RoTG is going fluently, maybe I'll write more chapters for my other story. Before I start, I made a correction about Kagura's age. I mean, four/five is way too young. She still is younger than Natsu, but the difference is 1 year. I'm sorry for this detailed mistake, It's bad to rush things and I kinda did that with the second chapter but now I fixed it._**

**_Also, I would like to give thanks to those who reviewed. It really is motivating for me when I read them. On another note, please, If you see any errors, mistakes or whatever, feel free to point them out. Receiving criticism is an important aspect for me and I more than welcome them._**

**_That's enough of me, enjoy the story._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would change the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I won't get sued by him because of this. *laughs nervously*_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Visit to the Tower: Part 1.**_

_4th of May X776_

A certain pink-haired God Slayer was sitting on top of a large rock that was surrounded by a small lake of water. The Fire God Slayer's legs were crossed, his back straight, his eyes shut and his fists tightly smashed together in front of his chest while a red aura surrounded his being. The only piece of clothe the rose-haired kid was wearing were a pair of black sweatpants. A large amount of water was crashing down on his shoulders but the pinkette paid no attention to it as he breathed in and out fresh air to fill his lungs. The pinkette was currently meditating, a method to clear his mind and soul when he felt mentally exhausted.

It has been five months now since Natsu found Kagura in **Rosemary Village** and decided to help her in finding the girl's lost brother. Everyday Natsu could spare he would head out with the brunette and travel to each town the he would come across in search for some clues about Kagura's brother. Natsu had a feeling that the lost brother was among the many children that were kidnapped during the Children Hunt. The young rose-haired fire mage also knew that this place called the 'Tower of Paradise' and the children that were abducted probably had a connection with one another. To Kagura's and Natsu's disappointment they always were left with empty hands when they returned home and it started to frustrated the God Slayer. The pinkette decided to give himself a break and meditating was a good way to relax.

"Natsu-saaaan~!"

The rose-haired mage opened his eyes slowly when he heard the warm voice of a girl calling out his name. He looked around for a moment in search until his eyes finally stopped at the form of a brown-haired girl standing at the edge of the of small lake. She smiled brightly at him as she waved cheerfully in his direction. Natsu's mouth twitched slighty upwards as he stood up before he waved back at the girl. During those months that Kagura lived with Natsu and Amaterasu the girl started to open up to them while they in turn developed a strong bond with the girl as they took care of her. Natsu remembered clearly how Amaterasu reacted when she saw the brown-haired girl hiding behind her helper.

**_Flashback_**

_Six months ago: 4th of December X775_

_"What do we have here...? Mind explaining who this young girl is, Natsu?" The imposing Goddess asked in slight amusement as she raised an eyebrow while she glanced at the girl hiding behind the Fire God Slayer. Natsu smiled faintly at his foster-mother before he gently nudged Kagura with his elbow before he gestured her to step forward. The chocolate-haired girl hesitated for a moment. She stared in Natsu's encouraging eyes before she nodded and timidly stepped forward._

_"Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi. I found her when I investigated **Rosemary Village** for something that was related to the tower." The rose-haired kid informed the raven-haired Goddess, "Because no one was around I could not just abandon her, I decided to bring her along with me." The pinkette finished to which Amaterasu nodded. She walked up to the brunette and crouched before her as she stared into the girl's dark brown eyes with her own golden ones. She then turned to Natsu as she looked past the brown-haired girl._

_"Does she has any relatives?" The black-haired woman asked the pink-haired fire mage who gained a downcast look._

_"She has... but he is abducted..." When the pinkette said that something clicked inside Amaterasu's head; Natsu probably saw some sort of resemblance between himself and this girl. Amaterasu didn't know for sure but she had a hunch that Kagura's parents were dead or at least not playing an active role in her life like Natsu. After the rose-haired kid explained the girl's situation, the Fire Goddess deduced that her brother was the only relative she had._

_But before she could delve further inside her mind about it the raven-haired Goddess was brought out of her stupor when she heard Natsu speak again._

_"But I am determined to bring him back. I promised it after all." The conviction in Natsu's voice made Amaterasu smile inwardly as she heard her son's resolve about the matter. The kid's bravery, sense of justice and confidence was unrivaled and the fierceness that raged inside his heart was really inspiring to see. Not many people possessed an unbreakable determination like the rose-haired God Slayer and seeing the flames dance in the pinkette's eyes Amaterasu could already feel that Natsu would reshape the world and lead people to a brighter future._

_The Goddess then turned to again Kagura and smiled approvingly at her. She took both of her hands in her own before she leaned in and whispered something in her ear._

_"It seems that you already have a special spot in Natsu's heart. To bring so much emotion out of him you must have affected him strongly, dear." Amaterasu whispered to the girl whose eyes widened as she brought her face back to look at the woman. The black-haired Goddess smiled affectionately before she patted her head. She stood up and straightened herself as she smirked at the duo._

_"Well, it must have been tiring to traveling with a brat like Natsu." The pinkette grunted in annoyance at what he heard causing the brunette to giggle slightly, "Go and rest Kagura, Natsu will cook dinner shortly..."_

_"I AM GOING TO DO WHAT!?"_

_One look from Amaterasu was enough to shut the Fire God Slayer up as he begrudgingly listened before walking away. The black-haired Goddess turned her attention back to the brunette anf offered the girl her hand._

_"Come, let me show you where you can sleep for the time being."_

_Kagura nodded and grasped the woman's hand. She glanced to Natsu's back who was heading to the kitchen to start his work. The girl smiled faintly before she turned around and walked away with the Goddess._

**_Flashback ends_**

Natsu jumped off the large rock before he summoned black flames under his feet to cushion his landing. With a toothy grin the pinkette looked at the brunette before he spotted a basket around Kagura's arm as his grin turned into curious glance.

"A basket, Kagura?" The rose-haired God Slayer questioned as he grabbed his folded clothes that were laying under a tree before he dressed himself. His attire consisted out of a simple black tank, a long-sleeved black jacket with red linings along the wrist and down the shoulders and white sneakers to finish his sporty appearance.

The chocolate-haired girl smiled cheerfully as she rummaged in the basket before she took out an apple.

"It's a picnic basket! I thought Natsu-san would like a good lunch after his meditation..." The girl offered the apple to the pinkette who nodded in gratitude before he grabbed it and took a bite of the fruit.

"That is very thoughtful of you Kagura; thank you." The brunette nodded happily as she took a blanket out of her basket before she gently placed it on the grass. Natsu took a peek inside the basket and raised a pink eyebrow as he gained an amused expression. Inside it were several kinds of food and drinks; sandwiches, bottles of water and juices and various kinds of fruits. How were they supposed to eat it all up? He decided not to comment about it and ruin the moment she worked so hard for. The two of them were having small talk about various topics while they were enjoying their food.

One of them was how Kagura progressed in her training with the sword. Since the girl joined the two, Amaterasu offered Kagura training in swordsmanship. The girl was hesitant at first but with some persuasion from Natsu and with nothing else to do, the brown-haired girl accepted. Some weeks passed and the girl already showed great skills with it as she elegantly handled the sword. Natsu was greatly impressed at this and it seemed that the girl could handle herself just fine when she wielded a sword. Natsu once joked that she could even surpass him if she continued like this. Kagura on the other hand took it seriously and vowed to both herself and Natsu that she would make him proud one day if she faced the God Slayer in battle. The brunette knew the length of the rose-haired Fire God Slayer's powers when she saw him spar once with Amaterasu. The amount of power Natsu and Amaterasu were using that day was, to put it in one word.

Unbelievable...

**_Flashback_**

_Kagura watched in complete shock and awe at the scene that was playing out before her as she was sitting on top of large boulder witnessing the battle between mother and son. Two overwhelming powers were fighting it out on grasslands that was surrounded by a protective dome which ensured that they would not completely destroy the place while they were sparring._

**_"Howl of the Fire God!"_**

_A large black seal appeared in front of the pinkette as a large torrent of black flames escaped his mouth before it made its way towards Amaterasu. The woman simply jumped to the right letting the scorching blaze of black fire go passed her as it clashed against the dome Amaterasu created to protect the surroundings. She stuck out her hand and gathered black flames in her palm before it formed a small sphere of compressed fire. The Goddess smirked before she stared at the rose-haired God Slayer and retaliated._

_**" Big Bang of the Fire God!"**__The raven-haired Goddess threw the black sphere of fire in Natsu's direction whose eyes widened in alarm. The pinkette spread his legs and made a fist with one hand before crouching as he smashed his clenched fist into the ground._

_**"Shield of the Fire God!"**__ A dome of black transparent fire shielded Natsu from Amaterasu's attack as the black ball of compressed fire made impact with Natsu's shield. A large explosion was caused followed by a big tremor in the grounds as black flames danced around the dome burning everything in its wake while it was at it. Smoke and dust shot up into the air making it hard to look around. The pinkette's position remained the same as he glanced around in search for his foster-parent._

_"She is using the smoke screen in her advantage. Damn her and her cunningness..."The rose-haired kid thought as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. The woman always made it difficult for him..._

_Natsu lowered his dome before he summoned his flames again. Fire as black as the night covered the boy's being before he started to spin around in a fast tempo. Natsu formed a tornado with his constant spinning as black gusts of flames were flying everywhere causing the smoke to dissipate at a fast pace. In a matter of seconds the place was cleared and Natsu could see clearly again. However, there were no signs of the dark-haired Goddess but it didn't surprise Natsu. The kid knew how strong she was and a small gust of wind would not even face her. Suddenly the pinkette felt a presence behind him but he was too late to react as he felt a strong punch in his back._

_**"Blazing Fist of the Fire God!"** Natsu let out a cry of pain as he felt Amaterasu's fist connect with his back. The kid flew a couple of meters away before skidding to a halt. Natsu groaned in pain before he turned around and stared at his foster-mother with a weak glare._

_"That hurt you know!" The pink-haired God Slayer complained as he rubbed his back. Amaterasu stared at him impassively, her fist still outstretched._

_"You are going to experience things that will hurt even more. Start getting used to it." Natsu was taken aback when he heard Amaterasu's statement; they were cold and emotionless an aspect Natsu never got used to no matter how many times he heard it. He narrowed his eyes at his mother before he relaxed as he let out a sigh._

_"So... We are going to play that way, huh? As you say, mother." Natsu's body lit up like a raging inferno with flames as black as charcoal. The rose-haired God Slayer took a fighting stance before he nodded at his mother in affirmation who nodded back in acknowledgement. In a matter of seconds the only thing that could be seen where two black meteors clashing violently with one another. Each moment of contact created a shockwave that lifted some debris from the ground while making trees shake violently as large gushes of wind passed them whenever Natsu and Amaterasu clashed. Punch met punch, kick met kick and headbutt met headbutt as the two continued their deadly dance of fire._

_Amaterasu jumped back creating a fairly large distance between herself an Natsu. She lifted both her hands in front of her chest before she united them at the tips of her fingers. She aimed her triangle-shaped hands at Natsu and started to build up magic power. A small orb of black fire appeared between her hands as she started to pour even more magic in her attack. After finally mustering enough power she summoned a large black seal in front of her._

**_"Tri-Cannon of the Fire God!"_**

_A gigantic beam of black fire burst out of the seal before it soared to Natsu rupturing the ground in its wake. Natsu's eyes widened like saucers as he stared at the incoming blast of fire in complete shock; was she trying to kill him!? He shook his head a couple of times before he regained his calm; he had no time to think about that now. Natsu's body suddenly lit up in pitch black flames. The pinkette added more and more power until he was satisfied with the amount he poured in it. The pinkette bent through his knees before propelling himself forward leaving a long wake of black fire as he met Amaterasu's Tri-Cannon head on._

**_"Secret God Slayer Art: Black Rose: God Spear!"_**

_As Natsu launched himself forward at incredible speed his attack gained the form of a giant spear. Amaterasu grinned proudly as she looked at Natsu's engulfed form as she saw how her attack collided with Natsu's God Spear before she felt a tremendous shockwave reverberate throughout the protective barrier she set up. The dome was struggling with the rising pressure that was crashing down on it as small webs of cracks started to appear in it._

_Natsu clenched his teeth in concentration as he pushed forward while he struggled to overpower Amaterasu's beam of fire. It has been a while now since he sparred with his raven-haired mother and every time when they finished their sparring he was reminded how strong she really was. While Natsu tried his utmost Amaterasu on the other hand didn't even break a sweat during the entire ordeal._

_Eventually the two attacks cancelled each other out as Natsu fell down on the ground, panting heavily because of the magical exhaustion while Amaterasu's blast dissipated the moment she lowered her hands. The pinkette struggled to stand up as his body slowly rose before it fell down._

_"Damn... You do not know how to hold back... do you... mother?" The rose-haired God Slayer commented between pants as he shakily stood on his legs. Natsu grinned weakly as he staggered around before he yet again collapsed due to fatigue. Before the kid's face could hit the ground two strong yet soft arms caught Natsu's body preventing him from hitting the ground face first._

_The Fire Goddess noticed that the boy instantly fell asleep the moment he was in her arms as she heard him snore faintly. The Goddess scoffed in amusement as she walked away from the scene as the barrier that insulated them from the outside world began to fall apart. She walked up to where Kagura was sitting._

_"Did you enjoy the show sweetheart?" Amaterasu asked as if she didn't practically chewed Natsu up before spitting out. The brunette sweatdropped at the question._

_"W-well, e-enjoying is a... strong word. I found it... interesting, Amaterasu-sama."_

_"Drop the honorific, dear. Did I not tell you to start calling me mother?" The black-haired Goddess scolded affectionately. Kagura looked surprised for moment before she sported a small smile._

_"Yes, you did tell me that, mother." The Goddess nodded as she smirked at the brunette._

_"Let's go. This brat needs to lay down for a minute. In the meantime I shall start train you in swordsmanship like I told you." The chocolate-haired girl nodded with an eager smile as she hopped of the rock before following Amaterasu back to their treehouse._

**_Flashback ends._**

"...gura. Oi, Kagura..." The brown-haired girl was brought out of her musings as she heard her name being called out. She shook her head to recollect herself before she looked at Natsu.

"Apologies, what where you saying, Natsu-san?" The pinkette scoffed in annoyance at Kagura's lack of attention.

"So you are back with reality, huh? You were zoning out for a moment." The rose-haired God Slayer pointed out as he ate a sandwich. The girl blushed a bit in embarrassment for this before she slightly bowed her head

"Again, my apologies Natsu-san. I will be more attentive next time." Sighing, the pinkette patted the brunette's head; sometimes, she was too formal for her own good.

"Apologies accepted. Now raise your head and do not bow again before me. I am your equal, not your superior." The rose-haired kid scolded.

Kagura raised her head and smiled fondly at Natsu. The boy taught her many things about respect and life. Ever since he found her he never left her side. He taught her how to read, write, fish and cook. Also, the fact that he took such an interest in her intrigued the girl. He worried about her whenever she wasn't home, helped her with practically everything if she asked and praised her when she and Amaterasu were practicing. It brought a warm feeling inside her when she thought about those moments.

_"Natsu, Kagura. Come back immediately..." _

Natsu's and Kagura's eyes shot up in alarm when they heard the familiar voice inside their heads.

_"Mother...?" _

_"Yes, it is me Natsu. I have something important to show you two." _

_"And what might that be?" _The God Slayer asked, not satisfied with the information Amaterasu gave him. Natsu could practically _feel_ Amaterasu's glare of irritation from where he sat and it made him slightly tremble in fear.

_"There is no time to explain now. I want you to be here immediately!" You too Kagura, dear." _Amaterasu ordered the last part in a much more calm and softer voice. The pinkette grunted as he breathe out a tired sigh. There was no point in disobeying the Goddess and if he did he would meet the wrath of not only an enraged deity, but also that of a mother who would deal her brand of judgement on him for not listening to her. The rose-haired kid glanced with an apologetic smile at Kagura.

"Well, it looks like we cannot enjoy our picnic. A shame..." The brunette patted Natsu on the back as she shook her head.

"It is no problem, Natsu-san. We will have one another time, okay?" All what the pinkette did was smile before nodding.

"Ah, you are right." The rose-haired fire mage dusted himself off he started to gather all the things that were packed out of the basket before he placed them inside. In a matter of seconds everything was tidied up and both Natsu and Kagura were standing up before they started to head off home, eager to find out what was so important for them to come back home as soon as possible.

* * *

"A rumor about an upcoming raid you say?" The pinkette questioned intently as he stared at the sitting form of Amaterasu who was looking inside a Lacrima orb. The woman simply nodded at Natsu's question before she gazed back at her orb. The young God Slayer took a glance to Kagura who sported a troubled expression on her face. The moment Amaterasu announced that there will be another raid somewhere, the brown-haired girl was at the verge of tears as haunted memories flashed through her mind. How people were ruthlessly slaughtered, houses burning while people were still inside or that _girl _who saved her from the clutches of those slave drivers. She owed her life to that girl who bravely grasped her hand before she led her to a nearby hiding place. As soon as Kagura was inside the box, she heard man shouting that they saw another child. Before she could do something, the girl let out a shriek of terror before she started yelling. Her cries for help slowly dissipated as seconds went by. After the whole ordeal, Kagura could hear that the ruckus died down and there was nobody left. Still, she remained inside her hiding place in complete fear that maybe they were still around. Until Natsu found her and took her with him, she remained there for two days only coming out to look for something to eat or drink before quickly hiding back in that wooden box.

Natsu put a comfortable hand on the brown-haired girl's shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze. Said girl turned around and looked at the pink-haired God Slayer who nodded at her. Kagura gave a small smile while a small blush covered her cheeks because of the support Natsu was giving her. The God Slayer turned his attention back to the Fire Goddess after he saw that the girl calmed down.

"Where are they going to strike...?" The seriousness in Natsu's voice was evident as he growled in anticipation. The Goddess lifted her crystal sphere in both hands before she stood up and walked to Natsu. She held the orb with one hand as the orb started to levitate in her. The sphere glowed for a moment before it showed a small fishing village seemingly unaware of the fact that it would soon be destroyed.

"The place is called **Salmon ****Village**, named after the fish that is actively living there." That was all the rose-haired kid needed as he turned on his heels before he walked with determined steps to the door.

"I am going with you, Natsu..." The mentioned boy stopped in his tracks before he slowly turned around.

"No... You are staying here, Kagura. I do not want you to come with me..." The brunette looked hurt for a moment but she remained adamant about the matter as she grabbed her sword before she made it to the door only to be stopped by a hand that wrapped itself around her wrist.

"What do you think are doing, Kagura?" The brunette turned around with a face filled with steadfastness as she frowned at her friend.

"Like I said before, I am going with you. Maybe this is too much for you to handle so I will give you a hand..."

_"Sleep..." _Natsu whispered almost inaudible as he placed his index and middle finger on Kagura's forehead before the girl could turn around. The effects were immediate as weariness started to claim her conscience before she started to tumble back. The pink-haired Fire God Slayer caught the girl in his arms, sighing heavily before shaking his head. The kid turned around as his green eyes stared at the impassive looking Goddess in front of him.

"I could not allow her to come with me. If she did, I would worry too much about her. Also, I could not go all-out if she was nearby..." The Goddess chuckled at hearing the confession. A pink eyebrow was raised by Natsu as he stared at his mother. Amaterasu shook her head before she brushed Natsu's curious look away. She swooped the girl out of Natsu's arms before heading to Kagura's room. She glanced back with look filled with expectation as she smirked at her foster-son.

"Do not disappoint your mother. This is going to be quite hard, kid." The Goddess' expression then turned a bit more serious, "And dare to get yourself killed and I will personally resurrect you before torturing you like only I can, because you are everything Kagura currently has." Natsu's face was filled with surprise for a moment at hearing that.

"Do not worry, I am not planning on leaving her. Not until I found her brother." With that said, the kid lit his body in a raging black inferno. The boy took on last look at Amaterasu before he flashed her a confident smile to who the woman simply smirked

"I am all fired up... Wish me luck with this." The rose-haired Fire God Slayer smashed his fists together as a black seal with a golden phoenix spreading its wings in the middle of the seal appeared beneath him. A few moments later and Natsu vanished leaving small black burnmarks on the floor before they too dissipated.

* * *

_Two days later: 6th of May X776_

The plan was simple. Actually, it was simplicity itself. They would kill all the adults, kidnap all the children present and then sell them off to those crazy lunatics at the '_Tower of Paradise'. _So why? Why did they fail? Why did their little attack on **Salmon Village **turned out into a complete fiasco? Where did it go wrong? The answer was simple. A pissed off kid with ungodly powers suddenly showed up and completely wrecked them.

Two men were charging at a black-robed kid with a hood in desperation as they clutched their swords tightly in their hands while swinging slashes at the boy. Natsu remained impassive for a moment before he started to dodge the slashes aimed at his arms, chest and head. Another man then appeared from behind as he raised his sword vertically before he swung it down. To the man's utter horror and shock, the kid turned around in a burst of speed and blocked the incoming swung with an arm set ablaze in black fire. Natsu added more temperature in his flames, causing the sword to melt slowly. The raider stared at his slowly melting sword before he felt a burning sensation course through his hand. He looked down and saw Natsu had a hold of his hand while his own hand was lit in fire. The man screamed in pain as he desperately tried to pry the hooded kid away. Natsu tsked sharply in annoyance before he raised his leg and high kicked the guy hard in the guts sending him flying into the air. Natsu extended his right hand in the air, a black seal appearing before the outstretched hand as he targeted the man in the air.

**"Heatwave of the Fire God!" **A large torrent of fire erupted out of the seal as it made its way to the airborne slavedriver. The man was reduced to ashes the moment Natsu's **Heatwave **washed over his body. The kid showed no mercy... not one shred of it.

Natsu felt two guys running at him from both his right and left. The kid shook his head. The man from the right swung his spear horizontally at the kid's legs while the other man slashed at his arms with a curved sword. In the nick of time, the pinkette grabbed both the end of the spear that threatened to trip him with his right hand while he caught the tip of the sword between his index and middle finger. The rose-haired God Slayer then pulled simultaneously causing both weapons to jerk out of the grips. He then burned them as black flames ate away at the sword and spear until nothing but a pile of ash remained. The two men were starting to tremble heavily as they stared into those green eyes. They were possessed by a cold fury because of what they were planning to do.

"Let me tell you this beforehand. I already knew what you guys were planning to do. Since I interfered with your little goosehunt, I will give the two of you **ONE **chance. Tell me where the _'Tower of Paradise' _and I will promise you, your death will be quick and painless..." By know, a dark black aura surrounded Natsu's body as he stared into the eyes of those two in front of them. He could practically _feel_ and _smell_ their fear. It disgusted the God Slayer to no end. This was the same fear that those innocent people must have felt during the massacre in **Rosemary Village**. Now they had a little taste of their own medicine before Natsu would send them straight to hell.

The men lowered their hands in submission before they bowed before the God Slayer in complete fear. It brought a sinister smile to Natsu's face as he saw them like that.

"T-the tower i-is located north-w-west from her. Follow the s-signs that are d-dropped in the w-waters and y-you will find it in n-no time..." The right man explained. Right after his explanation, the God Slayer summoned a large ball of black fire as he stood there with both his hands raised in the air. The two raised their heads and they started to scream in complete terror.

"W-WAIT!? W-WE TOLD Y-YOU WHERE THE T-TOWER IS... SHOW MERCY, PLEA-!" The man never finished his sentence as the giant sphere of fire engulfed his body. A large explosion soon followed as the God Slayer walked away from the scene, the place kindled in black flames giving it a tint like it was a place in hell.

_"Mercy? I already told him that his death would be quick and painless. Why should I lie...?" _The pinkette sighed as he further walked away from the place heading to the ocean as he did so.

_"This is why I actually did not want Kagura with me... What would she think of what I just did." _Natsu mused as his face had a some sort of a bitter smile as he felt that the road became softer than he remembered. That is when he noticed that it was sand that his walking on as he gazed at the horizon. The rose-haired kid gained a serious expression on his face as he kindled his form in flames before he jumped into the air.

_"Northwest, huh? Here I come, Paradise..."_

* * *

**_Here you guys go, chapter 3 of this story. Not much to tell other than... Did you guys know that there will come another DBZ movie? I mean, the last one was, what, 20 years ago? 20 YEARS AGO! Dammit, that's before my time, hell, I think that's before many people's time that are currently writing FF._**

**_Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Natsu having a 'dark tint' in his usuel appearance of being cheery and good? *grins* All I have to say. it has a reason, like many things in life. _**

**_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_**

**_Your humble serpent:_**

**_Fafnir hissing out)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would have changed the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I won't get sued by him because of this *laughs nervously***_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Visit to the Tower: part 2.**_

If a person would look at the shimmering night's sky at this moment, they would see a black comet race across the clouds at breakneck speed. It resembled something like a black star falling from the heavens. Said star was actually the flying form of a mage with a mind set on a goal. And said mage was none other than the Fire God Slayer Natsu Hirokami.

The pinkette flew at incredible speed towards northwest like those slavedrivers instructed him. He already was flying for hours and he still didn't see any kind of tower pointing at the sky. The pinkette unconsciously let out a growl as he added more speed. If those raiders dared lying to him then he would personally bring them back to life before sending them back to hell, this time inflicting pain a hundred fold worse than before. Not that they felt anything the first of it as they were instantly reduced to nothing the moment Natsu's ball of fire burned them to a crisp. But this time, he'll savor the moment...

The rose-haired kid shook his head in order to get those thoughts out of his head. They only brought out his 'darker, more sinister side' out and he couldn't use that right now.

_"Damn it, where is that godforsaken tower!" I swear, if those fools tricked me..."_ Natsu's eyes suddenly widened as he stopped in his tracks while staring at the horizon. There, maybe ten or fifteen kilometres away stood a long, narrow built structure on a lone island, dominating the ocean as it stuck into the air. The pink-haired fire mage narrowed his eyes as he stared at the building.

"That must be the Tower..." Natsu muttered to himself as he continued hovering in the air as black flames were roaring beneath his feet. The pinkette noticed a ship was heading towards the island. The kid yet again narrowed his eyes as he tried to discern who were on board the ship. He could faintly see people shackled as armed men were shouting or threatening them while swinging with their whips. Natsu growled in restrained anger as he continued looking at them. He contemplated about whether he should attack them or not. With a shrug and a loud 'meh', he set his body ablaze before he flashed a grin to himself.

"This is going to be fun." The pinkette told himself as he headed to the ship while he increased his speed. Natsu was on collision course with the ship as he flew towards it.

They were in for a good time, at least... Natsu was...

* * *

"Filthy slaves, listen up! In a matter of moments, you will be presented to those fools at the Tower of Heaven. From there, you will enjoy a life full of joy and happiness as you work for a demented cause; reviving Zeref himself!" A large built man barked jovially as he eyed the slaves with disgust. The man wore a black tight fitting sleeveless shirt showing his muscled arms as scars were adorning it, red pants with multiple pockets here and there and brown boots with the noses made of iron. He had white hair tide in a short ponytail, a scar that went down his dirtied and rough face and two black earrings in his left ear. The white-haired man smoked a cigarette as he puffed the smoke in a slave's face who coughed because of the smoke. He grinned maliciously showing his yellow teeth as he walked around the ship.

"Boss! Something is falling from the sky!" A crewman shouted as he pointed upwards. The snow-haired man raised his head look up as his face sported an unintelligent look. His eyes widened in shock as stared at a black ball of fire coming down on his ship. More precisely, coming down on him...

The man dashed out of the way as the black meteor crashed onto his ship. He turned his headed around so he could look at the slowly rising form of a human being whose body was still sporting traces of black flames. The captain rose to his feet before he glared daggers at the black form of rising flames.

"Who dares to just wreck my ship!" The captain of the ship yelled furiously. He, however, received no answer.

The flames died down and a black-clad kid stood there motionless as his robes were wavering by the winds. His face was obscured by a hood but the man could feel his eyes were concentrating on him. The white-haired captain grinned darkly before he approached Natsu. He stopped inches away from Natsu and brought his face closer to that of the pinkette. Natsu could smell the disgusting scent of cigarettes lingering around the man's breath.

"So... What do you think ya doin, kid?" The white-haired slavedriver asked. No answer...

"Don't tell me ya lost or somethin, cuz if that's the case we'll take care of ya." Natsu remained quiet and it started to agitate the man. The captain started to scowl as his patience started to run thin making him growl in the process. He raised a hand with the intention to slap Natsu. He brought his hand down and it was about to hit the pinkette on the cheek.

Natsu however had other plans...

The Fire God Slayer ducked under the hand before he dealt a swinging kick at the man's legs, causing the man to fall. Natsu wasn't done yet as he crouched on one knee before he punched the man in the guts with a fist clad in black flames. The white-haired captain was sent flying off the ship as a loud splash could be heard from where he landed. All the while onlookers where around them.

"GET HIM!"

The rest of the crew who were busy dealing with the slaves were now actively trying to get the pinkette. Natsu turned around and growled like an enraged demon at them as his eyes flashed a bright red for a moment, effectively stopping them in their tracks. The Fire God Slayer made a fist with his right hand and placed it on top of his other hand. Dark flames danced around his united hands as he stared at the now cowering bunch before him. He suddenly separated his hands and created a black scythe of fire in the process. He swung with it a couple of times before he brought it behind his back with one hand while he made a 'come at me' sign made of fire with his other, grinning confidently under his hood. The crewmen didn't take the invitation and Natsu sighed because of their lack of balls.

_"Oh well, I did gave them the chance to attack first." _The rose-haired kid mused as he made a dash for it before he swung with his black scythe. The pinkette parried every slash that came his way perfectly as he fought off the crewmen in a deadly dance. Natsu was in a disadvantage as it was 1 to 10, but seeing what kind of person the pinkette was he had little to no problem defending himself.

A raider tried to stab him in the chest with the tip of his sword as he recklessly charged at the pink-haired God Slayer. Natsu simply took a step to his right dodging the sluggish attack before he cut off the man's hand holding the sword. The man screamed in horror as he saw his hand cut off, clutching his wrist as he slumped down to his knees. The wound itself was closed off because of the fire made scythe, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt losing his hand. The pinkette swung his scythe once more and chopped the man's head off clean, effectively ending his suffering as the lifeless body slumped to the ground. The rose-haired kid then outstretched his unoccupied hand and a geyser of black fire erupted out his hand, burning down the dead slavedriver to ashes.

_"It is best if there are no traces left..." _Natsu thought to himself while staring at the burning body. He looked over his shoulder with an emotionless mask plastered on his young face, his eyes still faintly glowing red. The crewmen surrounding him were openly trembling in their shoes as they witnessed how Natsu ruthlessly killed off one of their mates without a single thought. They all had the same thought rage through their minds.

The devil had come and it was time to pay for their sins...

Natsu vanished in a burst of fire before reappearing behind one of the slavedrivers. Said slavedriver suddenly didn't felt his upper arm any longer, like it became numb or something. He looked to his side and to his complete horror, his arm was cut of unto his elbow. The man had no time for screaming as the pinkette spewed a large amount of fire out of his mouth, completely engulfing the man as he too joined his friends along the dead. By now, every single slavedriver had it as their being was filled with fear, anguish and despair. Their eyes betrayed what they were feeling at the moment as they unconsciously started to cry in terror. The pink-haired God Slayer held his scythe tightly in his hand as he started walking calmly in the direction of the trembling bunch. His eyes were filled with resentment as he stared at the pathetic state they were in. Natsu was only bringing to justice like they deserved. Their cries for help fell on deaf ears as the pinkette punished them with the flames of a God who was bringing down divine judgement on sinners.

* * *

After the God Slayer was done with the last crewman, he stared at the open sky while small flames were lingering around his body, indicating that he had used his flames minutes ago. He shook his head tiredly before he walked to the edge of the ship. After he was done with the last slavedriver on board the ship he freed the captured people present inside the floating boat. He told them that he had taken care of the raiders and that they had their freedom back. He would never forget the looks of gratitude sent his way as he listened to their cheers of joy, yelling that God finally heard their prayer in the form of Natsu. It brought a small smile to the pinkette's face as he wondered about it.

_"Moments like these actually makes it worth it to be like this..." _The rose-haired God Slayer mused as stared at the Tower of Paradise. The Fire God Slayer narrowed his eyes as his mind went through ideas as how he would enter that cursed place without being noticed.

"Sir...?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder as he heard a girl call out to him. She was wearing some dirty old rags, barely covering her up as her long white-silver hair was waving through the wind. The pinkette fully turned around and stood face to face with the girl as he stared at her with an emotionless look.

"Yes?" Natsu's voice was calm and collected as he answered the girl. She fidgeted under the strong gaze of Natsu as she started to stare at her feet. The young God Slayer raised an eyebrow at the girl's odd behavior but remained quiet and impassive.

"I-I would like to t-thank you for s-saving us all. If you were not around, our lives would be forever doomed to work as slaves." The girl explained, some of her gratitude evident on her face, She then took something out of her rag's pocket before she showed it to the rose-haired God Slayer.

It was a coin, a black and gold coin to be more precise. The head was black while a gold cross was carved in it. The tail was gold and engraved with a similar cross, only this one was black instead of gold.

The girl then gently took Natsu by the wrist as she placed the coin in his palm before closing it with her hand. The pink-haired boy stared at his clenched fist, feeling the cold metal in his hand as his obscured face was sprayed with mild surprise. He then raised his head and looked at the snowwhite-haired girl who simply smiled at him before walking away. The rose-haired kid opened his palm before he took the coin out of his hand while examining it.

It was a beautiful piece of metal Natsu thought. He flipped it several times before he placed it in his pocket, a small smile plastered on his face as he fingered with the coin in his pocket.

_"That is one way of showing your gratitude. Well, that is enough hanging around here, I need to go to that Tower..." _Black flames suddenly burst out of the rose-haired God Slayer as his form was kindled in it. He jumped into the air with a graceful leap before he took off towards the Tower.

Time for Paradise to meet the devil...

* * *

_Some time later..._

Jellal was running through the many halls of the Tower of Paradise as his mind went wild at what he witnessed moments ago. During the night, their little group tried to ask escape the Tower as Sho came up with a plan. The tanned boy managed to steal their cell key without being caught or noticed and with that piece of metal in their hands, hope started to fill them as they thought about the possibility of escaping this cursed place and grasping the freedom they longed for. Everything went according to plan as. The plan was actually very simple. Wait until midnight, open the cell with the stolen key and then sneak through the place until they came at the docks. From there, they would steal a small boat before leaving the place for good. Jellal tried to convince Grandpa Rob to come along with them, but he refused. He said that he would only delay them and that his life was as good as over. The blue-haired kid tried several times to make Rob reconsider, but the old Fairy wouldn't budge about the matter. The azure-haired boy finally relented with a heavy heart before he bid his farewell with the old man. As they approached the docks, Wally accidentally tripped over a rock, letting out a scream of pain.

That was their doom...

In a matter of seconds, the group of kids were surrounded by guards and the kids feared the worst.

Punishment...

However, instead of punishing them, the guards gave them a choice. A choice that weighted heavily on the blue-haired kid's conscience.

Telling the guards who the mastermind was behind all this...

Seeing no other option, Jellal decided to take the blame for Sho as he knew that the kid wasn't as strong as he was. So the azure-haired boy stepped forward and told them that he was responsible for all of this. Jellal first thought that the guards believed him. Until they, to his utter horror, grinned at him with a face filled with malice as they shook their head. As they pushed Jellal out of the way, they took Erza by her hair before dragging her off to wherever those guards brought her to, stating that this girl was the one who would be blamed for their little escape.

It still brought him guilt.

"Erza! ERZA!" The blue-haired boy yelled as he continued running through the corridor while he wielded a large bloodied sword in his hands. He ran deeper and deeper inside the cave, trying to find the scarlet-haired girl as he did so. Jellal searched for what seemed like hours before he ultimately found a cell farther away. Nodding to himself, the azure-haired kid started to run faster at the cell door. As he approached the cell bars, Jellal heard some weird noises come out of the cell while faint rays of light illuminated it. The blue-haired kid could only describe it as a faint humming. The kid's eyes widened before his face glared dangerously at the figure crouching next to a girl, probably his red-haired friend. He placed his sword on the ground quietly before picking up a nearby rock. Jellal swung with his wrist a couple of times before he threw the rock at lightning speed at the black robed figure. Said black cloaked figure raised his hand in the nick of time, preventing the rock to hit the side of his head. The cloaked form expertly caught the rock in his hand before crushing it, not even bothering to look at Jellal as he shook his hand to get rid of the pebbles.

The azure-haired boy growled in anger as he picked up his sword before charging like a madman at the stranger. With a battle cry, the bluenette swung his sword down at the cloaked stranger who dodged the attack by leaning to his side before jumping away. The stranger clicked with his tongue in annoyance as he stood tall before Jellal. The bluenette was about to attack again, but was stopped by said stranger who decided to talk to him.

"Hold you horses, blueberry. I am not here to hurt you. Neither am I planning to hurt the girl..." The stranger explained as he raised his hands before him. Jellal made a noise of surprise as he held his broadsword in mid-air before slightly lowering it, his gaze never decreasing in intensity as he looked at the cloaked person. He noticed that the black robed person who was standing before him sounded rather young, for someone who could dodge like that.

The stranger took this as a sign to continue. He brought his hands to his hood before clasping them at the edges. The stranger then lowered it slowly, revealing his dark-rose colored hair, stoic green eyes and a face devoid of emotion as he eyed Jellal. The bluenette slightly gasped as his stare faltered, his eyes never leaving the face of who he was looking at.

A fellow child...

Natsu stared at Jellal with an unreadable look as he gazed straight into the brown eyes of the bluenette. Jellal placed the sword on the ground before he approached the scarlet-haired girl who was laying on the ground.

"What did you do to her...?" Natsu didn't miss Jellal's undertone as he asked him what he did to Erza while examining her. The rose-haired God Slayer remained silent as he walked up to Jellal before he crouched at the other side of the red-head.

"I...healed her eye. Were it not for me, she would have lost it." Jellal raised his head and stared intensely at Natsu, demanding an explanation. The pinkette nodded and started to explain what he saw before Jellal arrived.

* * *

_30 minutes before..._

Natsu was flying around the tower, his flames protecting him like a coat as he was looking for an opening to enter through. Because it was night, his flames camouflaged him and in the process making him almost invisible for most people. The young God Slayer was getting tired of looking around. But before the child could do something reckless, like blowing a hole in the tower, he heard screams coming out of one of the windows. The pinkette instantly sharpened his hearing, trying to make out where it came from. Another scream soon followed after the latter one and it was enough for the Fire God Slayer to discern where it came from.

He vanished in a burst of fire, taking off towards the screaming until he stopped at a nearby window. The rose-haired kid glanced through it and what he saw made his blood boil in rage as he clenched the bars with restrained fury, almost breaking the bars with his strength.

Three men were currently torturing a young girl, not older than himself, with hair painted a fiery red color. She continuously got electrified by spears with their tips clad in lightning. The slavedrivers were laughing their hearts out at the cruel scene while poking the poor girl with their weapons. It fueled the pinkette's rage to no heights as his hands threatened to break the metal bars. After minutes of agonizing torture, the guard then brought out a knife out of his pocket as he sported a grin full of malice while he walked to the scarlet-haired girl. Natsu held his breath in, already fearing what the guard was planning to do.

The guard took a hand of the girl's hair before roughly yanking her upwards, causing her to scream in pain. The guard shone the knife before her eyes, making her tremble in fear at what the man was planning to do.

"Let's make an example of you, girl. When they see what we have done to you, slaves will think twice before trying to escape our little resort..." What happened next snapped something in Natsu's mind...

The guard brought the knife forward before thrusting it right in the girl's right eye. The screams of pure agony were indescribable as it broke Natsu's heart while he listened to them. The girl trashed violently in the man's arms while the guards, who were present, were laughing like they enjoyed a show as they looked at the girl. The man holding the redhead violently dropped the girl as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The scarlet-haired girl lost her conscience the moment that knife cut off her eye as she succumbed to the pain she felt.

Natsu was openly trembling as flames started to rage violently around his body. Only one thought ran through the pinkette's mind before he smashed the window with one of his blazing fists.

_"They will pay..." _

A loud crash was heard by the guards as they lazily turned around at the disturbance. They saw a large hole in wall while a standing figure clad in black flames was staring at them with a face contorted in pure rage. It brought a chill down their spine as they continued to look onward. What stood before them suddenly vanished in a black blur. One of the guardsmen abruptly heard a scream as he looked over his shoulder to glance at his fellow guard. What he saw almost made his eyes bulge out of his sockets.

The black robed figure who was standing in front of them not seconds ago now held a guard by his face. He kindled is hand in flames all of a sudden, burning the man's face as he did so. The guard screamed as he clutched his burned face which was by now unrecognizable. Natsu then raised his arm before bringing it down at breakneck speed as he dealt a deadly elbow on top of the guard's, sending him to the ground. The rose-haired kid then stuck out his hand and a stream of fire surged out of his hand, completely burning the guard to cinders. Natsu wasn't done yet as he instantly turned around before he outstretched his hand to the other guards.

_"Let's see if choosing another magic power next to **'God Slayer Magic' **was a good idea."_

**"Gravity Magic: Zero Manipulation..." **

The two guards both let out a yell of surprise as they were lifted of the ground. Natsu smirked proudly to himself while he toyed with the guards by swaying his hands back and forward, left and right and all the other directions the pinkette could come up with. Shaking his head, the Fire God Slayer was done playing around is he slowly closed his hand.

The effects were immediate.

The guards were sporting uncomfortable looks as Natsu was adding pressure on their bodies. The pinkette suddenly flickered his hand tot the right, sending the two guards into a nearby wall, effectively breaking it as rubble collapsed on top of them.

"Scum like them do not deserve to be burned by divine flames..." The pink-haired fire mage muttered to himself before he turned around and ran up to the scarlet-haired girl. He knelt before her as he gently lifted her head while gazing at the girl's wound. Natsu shook his head as he sighed in sympathy.

The wound was deep, too deep to heal in a natural way. The knife left a nasty wound behind when it stabbed the scarlet-haired girl. The rose-haired God Slayer grabbed something inside his robe. He took a red-orange potion out of his cloak's inside pocket before he stared at the liquor.

_"It is a good thing that I decided to bring this with me. Oh well, she needs it more than I do..." _The pink-haired boy bit on the cork as he pulled at it before spitting it out. He opened the red-haired girl's mouth before slipping the potion's content into her mouth. Natsu then tore some of his robe off before he bandaged the scarlet-haired girl's injured eye with it. That would do the trick, Natsu mused.

Natsu's head shot up as his senses alarmed him that something came rushing at him, aimed for his head. He raised his hand and...

* * *

"I see..." Jellal exclaimed as he eyed Erza's bandaged eye. The bluenette stared at the Fire God Slayer with an intense look before he sighed in tiredness. The azure-haired kid nodded at Natsu.

"Thank you for taking care of Erza."

"Erza...?"

"That is her name. Erza Scarlet." The rose-haired kid tilted his head so he could look at the red-head. He nodded before he straightened himself as he pulled his hood on.

"What is your name, blueberry. Or do you want me to call you like that?" Jellal glared in annoyance at Natsu for mocking his hair color as the pinkette snickered for a moment.

"Your hair color is nothing better either, pinky!" That shocked the God Slayer in silence as his face was having a surprised look. It was quite for a moment before the laughs of Natsu broke the tension hanging over the place.

"I like your bravery. You got some guts, blueberry. Nobody dared to mock my hair. You are the first..." Natsu stuck out his hand as he sported a friendly smile at Jellal.

"The name is Natsu, Natsu Hirokami..." The azure-haired kid stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before clasping it as he smiled back.

"Jellal Fernandez, it's nice to meet you too."

* * *

_**So, Natsu met Jellal, eehh? Event after event, what can I say... it's all part of a bigger purpose. **_

_***sighs* Well, I finished reading the last chapter of FT. I've got to say, it's not exciting me as it did before, like a couple of months ago. **_

_**I mean, Lullaby Ark was oke, Galuna was cool, Phantom was awesome, ToH was beast (really, Jellal had to stay as a villian. It suits the guy much better than a brooding emo who wants to kill himself, thinking that's the only way of repaying for what he did. Or he had to change to a complete badass because CanonJellal is just a fag, Hiro is screwing with his own characters if you ask me. Same goes for CanonNatsu, CanonGajeel and CanonErza.) Fantasia was beast as well, OS was less beast, Tenrou was...meh and GMG? It had his moments, but aside from that... meh as well. Also, Mashima gets a bit predictable if you ask me. I mean, Time Traveling and 10000 dragons? Everyone could come up with something like that. *sighs* I guess that's why this awesome site exists...**_

_**Another thing, I've decided to make my chapter not so damn long. I think 4000/7000 words is enough, don't you think. I can write more than that, but I'm too lazy and I quickly lose my drift if I write that much.**_

_**Well, that's enough of me folks, till next time. **_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

_**Your humble serpent:**_

_**Fafnir hissing out)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. I do own the idea and fic.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The start of the rebellion._**

"So... may I ask you something?" The blue-haired kid questioned as he carried Erza on his back while running through the halls of the Tower of Heaven, Natsu keeping up with him at an even pace. The rose-haired kid sensed a presence coming from the right corner not far from them and halted the blue-haired boy his hand. He silently whispered to him to stay here while he walked ahead, checking if someone was indeed there. A few seconds past and the pink-haired boy's senses were correct as a guard walked passed them. Natsu acted quickly and stuck out his leg, causing the man to fall face first on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Before the guard could stand up, he suddenly felt the bottom of a leather boot connect with the back of his head. That was all the man remembered as sweet unconsciousness took him over.

The pink-haired kid soon looked over his shoulder at Jellal and nodded at the bluenette. The kid got the signal and nodded back before running up to the God Slayer.

"Why are you here...?"

Natsu abruptly came to a halt when he heard Jellal's question, making him frown slightly as he looked to the ground. The black-clad kid turned around and glanced in the bluenette's brown eyes before he spoke.

"You could say... that I am looking for someone." Was the mysterious answer. Not satisfied with that, the bluenette continued harassing Natsu with questions.

"Who are you looking for then? Maybe I can help." Help him? How? The kid could barely hold his own when it came to fighting, maybe knocking a few guards out or something along that, but no real damage. He would only endanger himself.

Wait a second...

Jellal was much more familiar with this place for he was a slave for a significant amount of time, the pinkette concluded if he could base that on the kid's courage for coming all the way here just for this redhead. Perhaps the azure-head knew where Kagura's brother was, were the thoughts of the rosy-haired kid. Nodding to himself, Natsu made his decision.

Question the blueberry...

Natsu looked at the blue-haired kid with a face that meant no-nonsense, slightly unnerving Jellal as he did so.

"Have you ever heard of the surname... Mikazuchi?"

The azure-haired kid tilted his head at hearing the surname 'Mikazuchi' as the proverbial question mark appeared above his head. He momentarily stared at open space in thought before slowly shaking his head at the question, disappointing the God Slayer with the answer. Great, just great. How was he supposed to save his friend's brother now... But Natsu's head suddenly shot up as he thought of another question, maybe this one providing him the answer he wanted.

"Do you know anyone from **Rosemary Village**?" This time, Jellal nodded with a smile as he looked at the God Slayer, glad that he could help now.

"Well, the only two I know that are from that place are Erza and Simon." The pinkette tilted his head, earning the name Simon his interest slightly. He urged the blue-haired kid to continue while they started to walk away, Jellal leading the three to where his cell was.

"Who is Simon?" Natsu asked while he kept his guard up in case an unwanted guest suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"He is a friend of mine, a fellow child slave. He is a really friendly person, believe me." The fire mage nodded at Jellal's words but remained silent as his mind went through several possibilities.

There was a chance that this Simon person was Kagura's brother, and that chance was quite high seeing that he was from **Rosemary Village**. Then again, he could be just another kid who was captured during the Children Hunt and his chance of saving Kagura's lost brother would be thrown out of the window. Still, maybe Simon knew who really was his friend's brother since he was still from the same village. The people there probably knew one another since the place was not that big. Nodding his head, Natsu decided to find this Simon guy since he was his best chance and proceeded to follow the azure-haired kid.

Jellal continued running through the halls of the tower, his back slightly aching because of Erza's weight on him, but the bluenette did not mind it right now. His priority was bringing the scarlet-haired girl to a place safe, the rest could wait. The azure-haired kid looked to his side, his eyes falling on the running form of the mysterious kid clad in black. A small smile crept its way on Jellal's face. The boy glowed with a strong and confident aura, calming him slightly and it further eased the azure-haired kid to knew that Natsu had no ill-intentions while he was here. But the question remained...Who is he? Who was he after? Jellal had no clue, but he decided not to dig his nose further in the pinkette's business.

The bluenette was brought out of his stupor when he felt something shift on his back before faint sounds of moaning were heard. Jellal stopped in his tracks, making Natsu also stop as the rosy-haired boy looked over his shoulder to see what was holding them up. The pinkette's eyebrows rose as he stared at the stirring form of the red-haired girl he healed earlier, whose eyes slowly openend and looking past the boy's shoulder who was currently carrying her.

The azure-haired boy crouched down before placing the girl on the ground. Natsu walked calmly in their direction, curious to see if she was alright.

Erza's head was wobbling slightly, making her grasped her head with a hand, trying to get rid of the dizziness she was experiencing slowly shook her head left and right. She blinked with her eyes and could discern two figures standing before her, one kneeling in front of her while the other was standing with his arms crossed. After gaining her sights again, she immediately recognized the blue locks of her friend Jellal, but the person standing next to him raised some suspicion inside her as looked at the bluenette.

"W-what h-happened, Jellal? Who is this gu-?" Before the red-haired girl could finish, she was embraced by the azure-haired boy, whose face was contorted in relief. A small blush crept its way to Erza's face as she sat there motionless. Jellal untangled himself from the girl before placing his hands on her shoulders while sporting a relieved smile.

"I'm glad that you're alright. If he wasn't around, I don't know what would have happened to you..." That caused Erza to look past Jellal's shoulder and her face stared at the obscured face of the mysterious person who glowed with a strange, but very warm aura.

"Who are you...? Erza's voice was less suspicious now that she knew, to some degree, that the black-robed kid before her meant no harm.

Natsu remained silent for a moment before he walked up to the duo. He stopped a decent one metre in front of the girl before crouching like Jellal. The pinkette grabbed the sides of his hood before bringing it down, revealing his spiky strawberry-colored hair and stoic forest-green eyes while expressing a soft smile.

"The name is Natsu Hirokami. You could say that I am... a good-hearted Samaritan, yeah, that is one way to put it." The pinkette exclaimed as he continued smiling, surprisingly calming the girl before him with it. But, as soon as that smile came, it also disappeared in a flash. The God Slayer stood up and dusted himself off before turning his head to the end of the hal.

"But this is not the time," The pinkette picked up the sounds of frantic sounding guards running in their direction from behind." or the place for pleasantries... We have to go." The pink-haired God Slayer stuck out his hand and offered it to the scarlet-haired girl. She stared at the outstretched appendage for a moment before grasping it, feeling a strange vibration course through her as her hand touched that of the pinkette. Natsu pulled the girl to her feet before letting go as he started to wander off to the end of the corridor, his face replaced with an unreadable mask, his eyes as hard and stern as steel. He glanced over to Jellal, almost ordering the azure-haired kid with his authoritative eyes to lead them away from this place. The bluenette nodded before looking at Erza. He hastily whispered something in the girl's ear as he approached her.

"I have a feeling that today things will change... and he will be the source of it." The azure-haired pointed at the retreating figure of Natsu. He then grinned before taking the red-haired girl by her hand before dragging her off to where Natsu was.

* * *

After avoiding the guards, who where patrolling around the Containment Chambers, and ascending the stairs without being noticed, the trio finally made it to the cell where Jellal and Erza were residing.

"Grandpa Rob!" Jellal whispered as he grasped the bars of their cells while calling out to a man called Rob. The old man named Rob stirred at his name before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up and walked to the cell door. What he saw there made his withered eyes slightly widen before breathing out a sigh of relief. There stood Jellal and Erza, who were both unharmed, though, the bandage around Erza's right-eye made the old man feel something dreading.

"It eases my old heart to see the two of you unharmed, but what happened to your eye, Erza?" Rob began as he glanced at the two. Out of his eye corners, he spotted a black-cloaked kid with leather boots sitting on the railing with arms crossed before his chest while one leg was over the other. The old man narrowed his eyes at the kid who, behind his hood, sighed tired yet comprehensively at the old fairy's alertness. In a place like this, a person must be always on his guard, Natsu reasoned. Jellal noticed Rob's narrowing his eyes and assured the man that Natsu meant no harm at all. After hearing Jellal explaining what he did so far for them, the old fairy sighed again before relaxing his features considerably.

"In fact, if it wasn't for him, I don't know if I or Erza would make it here in one piece." The azure-haired kid then turned around and eyed Natsu.

"Do you think you could open this door, Natsu?" Nodding, the pinkette jumped off of the railing before walking up to the cell door. He eyed the lock for a moment before he raised his clenched hand. He stuck out his index finger and lit it up in black flames, startling everyone who was watching him. The pink-haired boy then quickly moved his finger across the lock, leaving an X-shaped lining on it as he did so. Natsu then punched the lock with his fist, effectively breaking the rusty thing.

"Done..." He looked at the three people present and moved his head to the side as he absorbed their shocked faces.

"What...?" The pinkette exclaimed before Jellal ran up to him with sparkles in his eyes, making Natsu take a step back because of the boy, who was a little too close for comfort in his opinion.

"You can use magic!? What kind of magic do you use! Can you show...? Huh?" The azure-haired boy was practically in his face with his own, unnerving the God Slayer further. The rosy-haired boy placed his hand on Jellal's forehead before pushing him away from his breathing space, a slight frown plastered on his face before it changed in a neutral look.

"Yes, I can use magic. If you are that interested, then watch carefully..." The rosy-haired kid raised his hand and opened it, creating a small orb of fire in the palm of his hand. He added more magical power in it, increasing the size of the orb until it was as large as a baseball. The bluenette, Erza and Rob were startled as they watched the flames dance in Natsu's hand. The pinkette then waved his hand, making the fireball dissipate with the movement before he turned to Jellal.

"What do you intend to do now, Jellal? Your friends are free, but you will never make it outside with all these guards patrolling," The pinkette motioned his arms around the place, emphasizing his point "Not to mention those ghoulish things who are flying around..." The azure-haired kid looked around the Containment Chambers, spotting several ghost-like creatures hovering around with eerie auras surrounding them.

The bluenette stared to the ground, his mind trying to come up with ideas of how they could escape the place. Sneaking out? No, that failed the first time and he was sure those guards had tightened their security. Causing a distraction so that they could escape? That wouldn't work, either. Who was foolish enough to sacrifice himself for their sake? Nobody, of course...

People here, at the Tower of Heaven, were constantly watching their own backs. They didn't care if one of their own got punished, killed for no reason or whatever reason the guards came up with. Only a handful were kind-hearted enough to help people out and even they had their boundaries...

Noticing Jellal's distress, the pinkette placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder who turned around and faced the God Slayer.

"For now, rest for a moment. maybe you will come up with something. Now, I want to talk to this Simon guy." Jellal stared at the pink-haired mage before nodding as he smiled gratefully at Natsu's calmness. Somebody had to stay it and Jellal wanted to belief that Natsu wouldn't just abandon them. So he did as he was asked and gestured for Natsu to come inside.

"Alright, follow me and I willl show you who Simon is..." The azure-haired kid entered the cell with Natsu right behind him. Jellal glanced the place for a moment before his eyes fell on the form of a boy with charcoal-black hair which was falling down to his shoulder, with eyes a deep shade of brown, wearing the typical rags of a slave. The bluenette tapped on Natsu's shoulder before looking at his friend and fellow slave.

"Simon! There is someone who wants to see you." Hearing his name being called out by Jellal, the black-haired boy turned around and faced Jellal with a small smile as he sat on the ground.

"Oh? And who is it...?" Before Jellal could answer, he felt Natsu's hand on his shoulder, making him glance over his shoulder to meet the appreciated look of the God Slayer who nodded at him.

"I will take it from here..." The rosy-haired kid threw his stare at Simon and began walking up to him before sitting in front of Simon, earning a curious yet cautious look from Simon. Natsu's eyes were fixated on the guy's look, making the dark-haired kid sweat slightly because of the intensity of Natsu's look.

"Uhm... can I help you?"

"Are you Kagura's brother?" Straight to business, well, that's Natsu for you...

What Simon expected certainly wasn't that to hear. But then, the raven-haired kid's mind processed what Natsu just asked as his eyes widened like dinner plates.

He mentioned Kagura...

Before anyone knew it, Simon lashed out and grabbed the pink-haired God Slayer by his collar, his face having a demanding, worried and tense look.

"You know my sister!? Where is she! Is she alright? Did something happen to her...?" Were it not for Natsu's hand, which was now placed on Simon's mouth as a way to tell him to shut up for a moment, the kid would have continued questioning the God Slayer about his little sister.

"Calm down, Simon..." He removed his hand as he stared blankly while Simon did as he was told. The pinkette sighed before a small smile crept on his face as he eyed Kagura's brother. The fact that Simon worried himself so much about Kagura's well-being was a good thing, showing that the boy still cared for the girl and had not forgotten about her.

"Do not worry about the her. She is save with my mother and taken care of." The rosy-haired God Slayer exclaimed reassuringly. Hearing that, Simon let out a breath of relief as he visibly calmed down.

"I am really glad to hear that, though, may I ask you something?" The Fire God Slayer remained silent before he gave a nod.

"Are you here to help us?" The pinkette could discern the slight desperation escaping Simon's mouth as the black-haired kid stared at him expectantly. Natsu stared into Simon's eyes for a moment, thinking of a way to answer his question. Said question was heard by all the inhabitants of the cell as they glanced at the pink-haired God Slayer with curious, desperate or expecting gazes, most of them had a mixture of the three.

"What makes you think that I will help you guys...?" Natsu said as his young face sported a serious look, making the people around them look down in disappointment, thinking that he wouldn't help them.

"Why else would you have healed my eye then?" The pinkette's face contorted in surprise as he heard that voice. It was the voice which belonged to the red-haired girl he patched up not too long ago.

"How did you know? You were unconscious when I healed it."

"Jellal told me along the way here," The redhead touched her bandaged eye, feeling the black bandage touch her skin as she stared at the ground for a moment "He said that you took care of the guards who were torturing me before healing my eye. I do not know what exactly happened back at the dungeons, all I did remember was... something tasting like... strawberries?" The pinkette nodded at Erza's words who continued.

"Besides, why would you go through all those troubles? If you did not care to help us, then you would not be here in the first place." Erza finished as she looked at the kid who healed her eye with a grateful smile. A kind act from a mysterious person she never knew was something that greatly surprised her. If Natsu truly didn't care whether they were suffering or not then he would have never had done such a thing, thinking that he could use it better for himself. The red-haired girl had a feeling that he wasn't like that and the fact that he helped her was proof of it.

The pink-haired kid's eyes were shadowed by his rosy locks as he stood there, not a single muscle moving. His face slowly morphed into an approving smile as he eyed Erza.

"Good point, and well said." The kid's eyes gained a glint as he looked around." You guys have spirit and brains, which is a good thing." The pinkette praised them as he scanned the group of slaves. Natsu's features then turned dead-serious as he stared outside the cell.

"There is only one way escaping this place. Running is not an option, considering that they eventually will get you back no matter what, trying to keep their plans and activities here a secret from the world." The rose-haired boy paced back and forward, his face never leaving the bunch before him as he looked at them with thoughtful eyes.

"For you guys to survive this daily battle against fate... is to fight it. Show these pathetic excuses of slave-drivers that your will is not shattered. This is what they are aiming for. To destroy your perseverance." Natsu spoke with such vigor and confidence that it would have convinced a religious fanatic to start believing in Paganism.

As his speech started to bring light in the eyes of those who were listening, Natsu watched how their face morphed into that of an awestruck one. Hope started to fill their beings, making them smile or nod repeatedly as they looked to one another.

The God Slayer then stuck out his hand as he glanced at each and one them as if offering them a ticket out. His green eyes burning with passion as strong as the flames he represented, his magic slowly building up as he prepared himself for the upcoming battle.

"Are you willing to fight for your freedom... or not." The pinkette finished, waiting for those who were brave enough to fight this. The first who stepped forward was the blue-haired boy Jellal, who placed his hand on top of Natsu's. The azure-haired boy stared upwards straight into the pinkette's olive-green orbs, the bluenette's eyes filled with determination, bringing a smirk to Natsu as he saw it.

"Thought so..." Natsu grinned encouragingly as Jellal nodded at him with an determine smile. The bluenette was soon followed by his scarlet-haired friend, then by Simon and lastly the rest of slaves joined the small circle of gathered people. The Fire God Slayer gave them a supporting and encouraging smile as he spotted their determination and confidence rise.

"Show them what you are made of and they will think twice before daring to do this to anyone ever again." The group nodded in understanding at Natsu's words.

"What are we supposed to do, Natsu?" The red-haired girl asked as she gazed at the pinkette. Natsu released his grip on them before turning on his heels. He walked with confident steps outside the cell before looking around. He raised a hand and opened his palm as he started to breathe steadily making as his chest fall and rise. The pink-haired boy then summoned his signature black seal with the wing-spreading golden phoenix as he smashed his fist inside his open palm, the air around them increasing in temperature drastically as he did so.

**"Heatwave of the...FIRE GOD!" **Natsu extended both his hands with his palms standing 90 degree, releasing his deadly **"Heatwave"** upon the unsuspecting guards as the large torrent of fire soared towards them. Before the guardsmen knew it, they were engulfed in the scorching blaze of black flames, reducing them to ashes in a matter of moments. It didn't stop there as it pierced through the walls of the Tower of Heaven, creating a large tremor to reverberate throughout the place as large chunks of rock and debris fell down.

Natsu lowered his hand and his attack instantly vanished. He turned around with a confident smirk as he took in the shocked expressions of the slaves.

"I would say... FIGHT!" With a mighty roar, which caused the very earth to tremble, the rose-haired God Slayer leaped into the air before flying off as he launched black fireballs at the guards, creating large explosion with each ball connecting with something. Jellal was quick to pick a spear that was dropped by a defeated guard as he raised the weapon above his head.

"FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

* * *

**_Hey guys, I present to you the fifth chapter of this story. This one isn't that long, but consider this as a filler. Next chapter will play an important part in the story-development. I'm sorry for the long wait, projects, work, business regarding some family issues made it hard for me to write. _**

**_Alright then, another thing. I've got quite the few question regarding the 'pairing'. Oke, first of all, there is no way that I'm making it like Kagura is instantly falling in love with Natsu. Why? Because that's downright implausible. You have to build up a relation, not just make it like she's declaring her undying love for him or visa versa. This story is in his start-up phase, which means that I have to develop a LOT of things_****_. Do you know how hard it is to keep people in character or as much as possible? Believe, it's hard... Kagura, Erza and Jellal are going to play a more important part in this story than they had in canon. Also a very different one, but that's all I'm going to tell. Don't want to spoil_****_ to much now do I?_**

**_Also, this is to a certain person that I can't PM to. Will was it? Yes, I think it was Will. Tell me, why should I make it the sun god slayer rather than the fire g_****_od? What's so special about it? I don't think that it adds some value to the whole concept of Natsu being raised by a Goddess. As for him having a special ability similar to Dragon Force, don't worry I already have that planned out. Yes, I know that she's the goddess of the sun and yes I also know that Tsukuyomi isn't the god of the sky but the moon. Still, I made it that way, didn't I say that in my AN in chapter 1? _**

**_Well anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_**

**_Your humble serpent:_**

**_Fafnir hissing out)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do own the idea of this story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The beast of the tower.**_

The black-haired Goddess Amaterasu was observing the recent actions that have been unfolding themselves through a levitating crystal Lacrima. The woman sat on a comfortable chair watching how Natsu was progressing with his journey in finding Kagura's brother to the point where he came across the Tower of Heaven. Up until that point, she noticed everything what the pink-haired God Slayer did. His cruel actions towards the town-raiders and how he mercilessly finished the slave-drivers on the ship. It didn't suit well with Amaterasu, seeing the dark side of the boy she called her son. Though, it wasn't the first time the raven-haired woman witnessed this side of the pinkette.

Since the Goddess took him in, as the pinkette grew older and stronger, his dark side became more prominent as well. Their training sessions was a good example. The kid loved fighting with a passion, a passion that was too strong the Goddess deduced. Every time Amaterasu noticed that glint in her foster-son's eyes. That hunger for destruction, for war, to fight to his heart's content. It reminded her of a certain creature who had the same lust for power 400 years ago...

"RELEASE ME, MOTHER!"

Amaterasu raised her head in surprise as she heard the demanding shriek. She turned to her side and saw the brunette, Kagura, trashing heavily around in her bindings, who sat in a chair right in front of her. It made the dark-haired Goddess sigh tiredly before she looked at the girl with an understanding expression.

She knew how much the pink-haired boy meant to the girl. After saving her from a wanderer's fate, the girl started to look up to Natsu. They trained, learned and sought each other's help whenever they needed it. It created a somewhat unique bond between them. The Goddess didn't know if it was friendship or something else, but one thing the Goddess could deduct; every time she watched Kagura look at the rose-haired God Slayer, a special glint could be discern in her eyes. The girl had a lot of respect for him. Probably because of her respect she felt angry at the way Natsu had treated her.

The Goddess stood up from her chair and approached the brown-haired girl she considered a daughter with an emotionless mask on her divine face. She wanted to know why the girl was so persistent in chasing Natsu.

Kagura raised her head and frowned with tear-stricken eyes at the dark-haired Goddess. She felt angry and hurt the way Natsu had treated her and the fact that Amaterasu didn't want to help her out was more reason for her to be angry. Was she not strong enough to help him out? Did Natsu consider her a hindrance in his search? This was her brother after all, not Natsu's...

"Why do want to chase after Natsu?"

Kagura frowned deeper, hearing Amaterasu ask her that question. Wasn't it obvious? She wanted to help Natsu and save her brother of course.

"I think you know the answer, mother..." Shaking her head, Amaterasu started to untie the brunette.

"I know why you want to help, Kagura. Perhaps I formulated it wrong." The Goddess was thinking for a moment while removing the magical bindings." Why do you think Natsu did not want you with him?" The question gave Kagura a downcast look as she glanced at her feet.

"Probably, because he thinks I am not of any help." Kagura whispered softly, her eyes shadowed by her brown locks. The black-haired Goddess stared at her for a moment before giving a small chuckle, making the brunette raise her head and look at her with startled eyes. Amaterasu glanced at her with a motherly smile and caressed her cheek as she soothed the girl.

"Dear, did really thought that? We both know how that brat is. Reckless, but a boy with a good heart. And besides..." The Goddess' gaze turned to her side as her face gained a grim look."There are things that he probably does not want to show you. Who knows what he will encounter in that tower."

The brunette's eyes were fixated on the black-haired Goddess. What did she mean by that? Was there something Natsu didn't tell her?

"What things are you-?"

The woman silenced Kagura with a finger, her features serious as she looked at the brunette.

"That is not of importance now. You want to go after him, right?"

Kagura answer with a quick nod, her hand tightly clenched as she waited for Amaterasu to continue. The Goddess straightened herself before turning around. She looked past her shoulder and told the brown-haired girl to follow her lead to which she complied.

The Goddess went to her arcane table which she used to enchant and create magical items for conveniences. Her golden orbs fell down on the black necklace with a rhombic ruby at its end. Amaterasu took it before bringing the necklace closer to her eyes.

_"Hopefully, this will seal off the growing darkness inside his heart."_

Amaterasu felt a tuck at her other hand and glanced downwards only to meet the curious eyes of the brunette. Kagura was staring intently at the black piece of jewelry the Goddess was clutching in her hand. It was a beautiful black necklace in Kagura's opinion and she felt an odd vibration coming from it.

"Kagura, I want you to do something for me." Amaterasu's tone was filled with a commanding tone, making the brown-haired swords-user look at the Goddess before giving a curt nod, her mind set on what her mother-figure was about to tell her.

"I will allow you to go after Natsu. To spare you time, I will bring you there myself. The moment you find him, give him this. I specially crafted this for Natsu because of... a certain condition. You will understand what I mean someday, but not today. Anyhow, it is very important that you give him this." She carefully handed the necklace to Kagura, who eyed the jewel for a moment before putting it around her neck. She flashed her a hesitant look, wanting to prove that she could be of help but she didn't know if she was capable of helping. The raven-haired Goddess looked at her with proud eyes, smiling at her as only a mother could.

"Be careful, and bring those slave-drivers to justice, Kagura. Now, go grab your sword..."

Nodding, the brunette went to grab her sword only to return as fast as she left, her sheathed sword tightly clenched in her right hand. She ran her other hand down the sheath, feeling the crude leather brush along her hand, making her feel anxious and nervous for reasons unknown to her.

The dark-haired Goddess noticed her distress and knelt in front of the girl. She placed her hand on Kagura's cheek and smiled warmly at her. The distress started to fade as Kagura looked into the bright eyes of the woman.

"Do not be afraid. Since we started training in swordsmanship, you excelled all of my expectations. Your heart is that of a fighter, of a strong individual. Have confidence in yourself and you will achieve great things. Know that both I and Natsu have confidence in you so it is only natural for you to have it in yourself too." The dark-haired woman kissed the girl's forehead and grinned encouragingly.

Kagura stood there, not knowing what to say or do. She never experienced parental love and motherly affection was alien to her. It was only she and brother and no one else. Since she could remember it was like that and now, after months living with Amaterasu and Natsu, she now knew how it felt to be loved by a mother. It brought some unwanted tears to her eyes as she smiled gratefully to the Goddess.

"Thank you for the support. I will not fail you, mother."

Smiling, the black-haired woman patted the girl's cheek and stood up.

"I know. Now, we have wasted enough time. That pink-haired brat needs us."

Grabbing Kagura's hand, Amaterasu raised her other hand. The appendage began to glow with a white aura before a portal the size of Amaterasu's length was created. The brown-haired swords-user could faintly discern a hazy image of a large tower.

"Is that... where Natsu and my brother are?"

The raven-haired Goddess didn't answer immediately as she stared at the place with an unreadable look.

"Yes... it is."

Without waiting for a reply from the brunette standing next to her, Amaterasu entered the portal, slightly dragging girl with her. As soon as the two entered the portal, it start glowing fiercely before slowly fading away.

* * *

**"Gravity Magic: Gravity Change!" **The pinkette roared as he had both his arms horizontally outstretched with his hands open before slightly lowering his outstretched appendage. The effects were immediate as the gravity around him increased drastically, creating a transparent purple sphere with minuscule particles floating inside it. Within a 20 meter radius the gravity instantly increased to the point where the guards couldn't lift their fingers. The guardsmen were struggling with moving their bodies as they rigidly stood there, rooted to their places.

Satisfied with the result, the pinkette jumped out of the place before looking back at the transparent sphere he created while still in mid-air. Natsu inhaled deeply, expanding his lungs and puffing his cheeks as fire started to gather inside his very core. The rosy-haired God Slayer then howled out a large amount of fire out of his mouth.

**"Howl of the Fire God!"**

The gigantic torrent of dark fire soared towards the petrified guards before hitting on impact, making them fly like rag dolls through the air as the area reverberated with a powerful shockwave. His **Howl **left a large crater on the ground with small flames lingering around the place.

Natsu wiped his mouth with his fist, grinning feral at his handy work. It has been awhile since he was this destructive.

The rose-haired boy suddenly smelled the charcoal scent of fire coming his way. Natsu glanced to his right and saw a stream of red fire towards his way. The pinkette jumped to the side and rolled over the ground for a moment before coming to halt in a crouching position, supporting his body with his right-hand placed on the ground. He glanced upwards and noticed a solid number of fifteen mages aiming at him with fire lacrima-implanted staffs.

"FIRE! TURN THIS BRAT TO ASHES!"

All fifteen mages simultaneously launched torrents of red-orange flames at the rosy-haired God Slayer. From all directions, Natsu could feel flames roaring towards him with temperatures as hot as the sun.

And it only made him smile...

The pinkette was engulfed in red hot flames, his entire being vanished in fire as they formed a giant ball. The blaze continued to roar even brighter as the mages poured more magical power into their attacks. After awhile, the leader of the mages shot out his hand and motioned to stop. He noticed that something was off as he squinted his eyes and stared into the giant red ball of flames in curiosity. He could barely discern a figure inside the fireball and gasped in shock at what he saw. The brat was motioning with his arms and the flames bent to the pinkette's will as the fire danced in a similar way to how his arms moved.

Natsu moved the flames around his body while taking in the dread-filled looks of his attackers, making him grin in the process. The pink-haired boy then inhaled the red hot flames and began to devour them with gusto as the fireball he controlled started to shrink. This simple act, in Natsu's opinion, made the slave trading mages feel even more fright as they stared in horror at the rosy-haired God Slayer.

A few seconds past and Natsu finally absorbed the flames, leaving no trace whatsoever. The pinkette's green eyes glanced above and he stretched out his right hand. A purple seal appeared beneath the pinkette and Natsu subsequently lowered his hand.

**"Gravity Magic: Fall!"**

The wall which the mages were standing suddenly started to rumble as they noticed debris falling off their position. All of a sudden, the mages felt no ground under their feet and they started to fall down and land on the hard ground, rubble scattered around them. The pink-haired boy wasn't done yet as his stuck out both his hands once again.

**"Gravity Magic: Pressure!"  
**

The pinkette dropped his hands until they were at waist level. His **Gravity Magic **enveloped the mages in a thick blanket of invisible pressure, making them yell in pain as they felt the pressure crush their bodies. Natsu continued adding more and more pressure, making the ground below the mages crack because of it. The mages ultimately couldn't handle the pain any longer and they lost their conscious, their bodies going limp as darkness took them over.

Seeing that they wouldn't fight back anymore, the rosy-haired mage lowered his arms and the pressure surrounding his attackers vanished with the movement. Suddenly, Natsu dropped to one knee and started panting heavily while his arm rested on his knelt leg, his chest falling and rising in a fast tempo. Sweat was formed on the boy's forehead, making him close his eyelids as the salty fluid started to enter his eyes.

"Damn, using this much magical power is starting to take its toll on me..." Natsu mumbled to himself as he stood up again, his breathing now normal recurrent. He glanced around, his green eyes scanning the area.

"NATSU!"

Turning his head around, he saw the blue-haired called Jellal run up to him, his hands holding a spear and shield. The bluenette looked at him with his brown-eyes, noticing his rigid state.

"What is it, Jellal?" Natsu said as the boy sat on the ground with his legs crossed, trying to regain more of his breath before he continued obliterating this place. The azure-head glanced at him and his face was contorted in a slightly panicked way, making the pinkette cock an eyebrow.

"We are fighting with everything we got, but the guards are starting to get an advantage over us. The slaves are getting tired and we desperately need your help."

The pinkette glanced to the ground and sighed tiredly, his hands resting on his knees to support his upper-body. Natsu was tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted. Fighting for almost two hours straight started to get the better of his body and magical reserves. Even though the mages here were a joke compared to him, he did had his limits and he was slowly reaching it.

The pinkette sighed again and raised his head so he could look at Jellal's hope filled face.

"As much as I want to help you now, I am starting to feel tired. The fight here is asking its toll on me too and I am pretty much low on strength." The pinkette said with a slightly regretful tone in his voice."I need to rest for a moment."

Jellal's face dropped as he heard Natsu's answer, his hand clenching his spear tightly. For a moment, the bluenette wanted to snap at the rosy-haired God Slayer for not wanting to help them out as he told he would, but immediately kept his mouth. He knew better than that and he mentally berated himself for it. How could he do that to Natsu? He saved Erza and healed her, freed him, his friends and the rest of the slaves from their shackles and offered him and the rest a chance for a better future. He would blow that all away if he did something foolish and reckless as insulting the boy who sat in front of him. No, he would not allow his desperation get the better of him.

"Jellal! We are you!" A voice echoed around them, making the two boys look around, trying to figure out who it belonged to. Their eyes soon fell on the form of a scarlet-haired girl, who ran up to them with two swords in her hands. The redhead glanced at them and her auburn eyes fell on the black-clad kid Natsu, making her smile in relief.

"There you are. Jellal and I were searching for you. We need your help, Natsu, the slaves are-"

"I know, Jellal already told me what the situation was. Unfortunately, at the moment, there is nothing I can do now." The rose-haired kid said as he interrupted the girl, standing up while dusting his clothes off.

Erza's eyes widened in disbelief as she heard the answer of the rose-head. She started glaring indignantly at him as she took on a hostile stance.

"What do you mean you cannot do anything right now!? Were you not supposed to help us?" She exclaimed heatedly, clutching her two swords in order to contain herself.

Natsu frowned slightly at the redhead's short-temper, grumbling about how impatient and rude people were towards their allies as he crossed his arms. His face soon returned to its stoic look when he started explaining, his voice having a slight edge as he talked.

"Look, I have not sat on a nearby rock and eaten a sandwich while watching how you people were fighting for your freedom." Both Jellal and Erza sweatdropped at the comment of the God Slayer but both soon felt a tingling sense of guilt."I have my limits too and I already told Jellal that I have started reaching it."

The redhead glanced at the pinkette with a face devoid of emotion but it was soon replaced with a saddened look as she stared to the ground with a glint of guilt in her eyes. She felt a bit ashamed at her outburst as she remembered what the boy did for them up until now.

"I see. You are right, everyone has his limits. I am sorry..." The scarlet-haired said, apologizing for her short-tempered outburst. The rose-haired God Slayer merely shook his head.

"It is alright, seeing as how the situation is, you must feel distressed." The pinkette said and smiled calmly at the duo. Natsu didn't know why, but these two were gaining his interest constantly. The bluenette, because he saw of him as the leader for the slaves he was friends with, guiding them through their harsh lives with his encouraging and bright attitude and the redhead for her strong willed spirit. She reminded him of Kagura now that he thought about it. The thought of the brunette brought him a small smile to his face before his eyes widened in shock.

He completely forgot about her brother.

"Guys, where is Simon?"

Both Erza and Jellal simultaneously looked at him.

"He is not far from here with the rest of the slaves. Why?"

The pinkette didn't answer them as he walked past the with quick steps, startling the two kids that were with him.

"Wait, Natsu! Where are you going!?" The bluenette shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as Natsu didn't look back the them, disappearing from sight in a hurry. The bluenette soon followed the God Slayer and in turn, the redhead also followed

"What has gotten into him? Since he is here, his main concern is Simon. I wonder why..." The red-haired girl said as she ran alongside her azure-haired friend, making the aforementioned kid turn to her with a clueless look.

"I don't know, I have asked him why he was here, but he only said that he was after Simon, nothing else."

The boy was a complete enigma, the two thought. But an enigma with good intentions was better than someone who wanted nothing but to cause harm, and so, with that thought going through their heads, Erza and Jellal followed Natsu's trail.

* * *

The pinkette walked fast through the empty halls of the once slave-filled place while looking around for any traces of the black-haired boy Simon. While he felt no aggressive activity nearby, the God Slayer was still on his guard; you'd never knew when a sudden ambush could happen. Wandering through the place, the pinkette growled in annoyance at the place's lack of life as his steps echoed throughout the corridor. He passed a turn and was greeted with the same lifeless aura lingering around the place. He gritted his teeth in exasperation as he glanced around.

_"What is going on here? This place was crowded with slaves fighting guards. What happened-"_

Natsu couldn't finish his mental sentence as he heard a malignant growling coming from behind him. The pinkette instantly turned around, widening his eyes in shock at what he saw. He quickly raised a hand and activated his **Gravity Magic **to stop the incoming projectiles that were coming his way.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

In front of the rose-head were more than hundreds, if not thousands, of teeth present which were white as snow and sharp as spikes the pinkette noticed. Natsu jumped high into the air and performed a couple of somersaults before he activated his black flames underneath his feet, keeping him up into the air. The pinkette glanced behind his back and the sight brought him an unwelcome chill.

The beast he met seconds ago was something that even terrified the God Slayer a little. The beast's body was covered in dark-brown fur while an even darker brown, almost black, mane surrounded its neck. Its head was that of a lion and its irises were slit like a serpent's. The eyes glowed with an ominous red and the beast's mouth was slightly opened, bearing its razor-sharp teeth to the rose-haired boy. That was not all as the giant beast didn't only resemble a lion. Oh far from it.

On the beast's back was a giant head of a goat with curved horns sticking out of his skull and similar glowing red eyes as that of the lion, bellowing in a sickening way at its surroundings. As the finisher, the beast's tail wriggled like that of a snake, and to Natsu's surprise, it was a snake indeed. With black-colored scales as its skin and the head of a king cobra, the black-scaled serpent hissed darkly as it looked at Natsu.

Only one creature could fit these descriptions as Natsu started to tremble slightly. A beast who came out of the deepest pits of the Abyss, who served as an envoy of destruction and death. A beast who struck fear into the hearts of humans.

"Chimera..." The pinkette muttered in awe and fear as he backed away further from the growling monster under him.

Great, what was he supposed to do against a monster like this? He already had drained himself when he sent those guards and mages to oblivion and now he had to go up against a Chimera? Perfect...

The beast's growl suddenly turned into a shattering roar as it jumped up, trying to hit the pinkette with its giant claw. The tower started to shake violently as the Chimera's roar caused a tremendously strong tremor to reverberate throughout the tower. Natsu's eyes widened in shock at the monster's speed before it was replaced by a steely look. The rose-head increased the strength of his flames, launching himself as he left a black trail of fire in his wake. Ducking under the Chimera's claw, Natsu cocked his fist back and summoned his black flames around it.

**"Blazing Fist of the Fire God!"** The rosy-haired boy roared as he slammed his fist into the beast's arm, effectively burning the area around the place he punched. The beast growled in annoyance as it felt a burning sensation under his arm. He raised its arm so it could look at the rose-haired pest and swatted the pinkette with the other, making the God Slayer crash into the nearest wall. The beast continued its attack as it charged towards Natsu before slamming its head right into the pinkette's body, breaking the wall as he did so.

Natsu was sent barreling across the ground before violently crashing into a large rock. Natsu coughed a bit in pain, staining his hands with blood while he tried to stand up again. His vision was blurry and he shook his head in order to clear his sight. Natsu's olive-green eyes were staring at a looming form who was slowly approaching him.

"Damn it, this abomination is a real pain." The pinkette muttered to himself as he stood on his shaking legs again. The Chimera let out another deafening howl before charging at the rosy-haired God Slayer like a battering ram. This time, the pinkette was prepared as he jumped and flipped above the Chimera's back. The moment he lost his momentum, the pinkette engulfed his right leg in black flames while he pulled his left leg in as he started falling towards the beast's goat's head.

**"Anvil of the Fire God!" **Natsu shouted as he axe-kicked the head of the goat with his fire-enveloped leg. The head started to bellow in pain as the Chimera arched its back. The lion also roared in pain and snake-tail hissed, annoyed at the pain it felt.

Natsu landed on top of the Chimera's back right in front of the goat's head, balancing himself on the beast as he stared at the monster's second head. It glanced at him with its eerie looking eyes with hatred before opening its beak. The pinkette could smell the disgusting scent of death coming out of the beast as he pinched his nose. The very end of the goat's throat started to glow and Natsu could sense something dreadful inside his core.

_"I think I am not going like this."_ Before the pinkette knew it, the goat spewed a green-liquid like substance out of his mouth, sending it in Natsu's direction. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the substance was something dangerous so Natsu did that what every sane person would do.

Jump out of the way...

The pink-head activated his dark-flames under his feet again and tried to keep himself steady as he did so. His eyes fell on the green fluid that came out of the goat's mouth and noticed it was burning the ground as a loud hiss could be heard from his position. Just what Natsu thought.

Acid.

"NATSU!"

Widening his eyes, the pinkette spun his head towards the sound of the shout. His eyes fell on the forms of both Erza and Jellal and he cursed inwardly for their untimely arrival. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, those two had to show up. Great...

Natsu glanced at the Chimera and he noticed that the beast heard them two as it slowly turned its body towards the two, stalking like a predator would around its prey when he realized it was cornered. The pinkette clenched his fist in anger. He would not allow any harm befall on those two, even if it would cost him his life...

* * *

(**Earlier**)

Jellal and Erza were running hastily through the corridors of the Tower of Heaven, trying to find their pink-haired rescuer. The moment they heard that earth-shattering roar, fear and dread filled their bodies, making them search the rose-head even faster. That roar had definitely something to do with Natsu, Jellal deduced.

"Where could he be?" Jellal exclaimed loudly as he exited another hall.

"I don't know. Darn it, where did he go..." The redhead remarked as she followed her blue-haired friend. The two suddenly stopped and were staggering a bit when they felt a strong trepidation going through the ground. As soon as it came, the vibrations stopped, causing them to regain their balance again.

Erza slowly turned to the bluenette with a frightful look on her face as she glanced at him.

"W-what was that just n-now?"

Jellal was at a loss of words as he couldn't describe what just happened.

"I-I... don't know. And I won't stay long enough to figure out what it was." Jellal said and continued to skim through the place with Erza right behind him. The two continued their run through the empty halls of the tower, something that they noticed just now. Since the fight between rebellious slaves and the guards, the tower was in complete uproar due to it. Now, though, it seemed like they entered a graveyard. An ominous feeling was starting to spread across their bodies. Shaking the feeling away, Jellal continued on and glanced around the area. He brought his hands to his mouth and shouted hard around the place.

"NATSU!"

The name of the God Slayer echoed throughout the hall they were currently at as they stared into the dark hall. They saw nothing but dark shadows looming over the place. That was, until Erza noticed something. That something were two red dots glancing at them with predatory hunger in them. The redhead grabbed Jellal's arm, gaining his attention as she did so before pointing with a shaky finger at the darkness in front of her.

"J-Jellal... What i-is that?" The scarlet-haired girl asked, her tone completely filled with fear. The bluenette followed the girl's line of sight before his eyes too noticed the two red dots, which were getting bigger and closer now that he thought about it. Jellal's eyes started to grow wide as he felt the ground shake weakly, the amount of trepidation growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. The bluenette stood bravely in front of the redhead, his face completely devoid of any emotion as he awaited the... thing to come close.

Out of fear, Erza hid behind the bluenette, glad that he provided her some protection, be it physical or emotional. The girl could always count on the boy who was standing in front of her and it brought a warm feeling inside her being.

Suddenly, the both of them heard a ear-splitting roar come out of the direction where those red dots were as they felt the ground vibrate violently while giant footsteps could be heard. The thing was getting closer with each passing second as it ran up towards the two. Both Jellal and Erza had their eyes shot as terror completely froze them in their places. They silently awaited what they thought would be their end, already trying to come to terms with it...

**"Blazing Fist of the Fire God!"**

Jellal and Erza opened their eyes and recognized the familiar voice roaring the chant. They saw the pinkette punch a gigantic black-furred beast in its left-cheek, making it stagger briefly as it was in a dazzled state. Natsu wasn't finished as he stuck out his hand and summoned a purple seal. He aimed his hand point-blank before the Chimera's lion head.

**"Gravity Magic: Gravity Push!"**

A large and extremely powerful force pushed the Chimera back to the end of the hall, leaving a large gash on the ground with debris and rock scattered all over the place. The beast ducked its large claws on the ground in order to stop himself, effectively stopping the powerful force that was pushing him.

Erza and Jellal were looking with pure amazement at the God Slayer's power as they watched how he descended from the air. He had enough power to leave gashes as large as those which were laying in front of them and those black flames, they could feel the heat coming of it from where they stood.

Was this the strength Natsu held?

When the pink-haired God Slayer turned his head to them, both Jellal and Erza noticed how beaten up he looked. The pinkette had large cuts plastered all over his face while blood trickled down them. His black robes were tattered, showing the dark-blue collared shirt with a black waistcoat over it and black jeans underneath it which were held up by a brown leather belt with a simple iron buckle. His leather boots were also a bit teared up, but nothing bad compared to his other clothe pieces.

Natsu quickly grabbed both Jellal's and Erza's arm before jumping away, carrying the two with him. Erza let out an involuntary shriek at the sudden action while Jellal sported an uncomfortable look. The three soon landed on an incremented wall that wasn't crumbling down yet. They hid behind a piece of rock, trying to regain their breaths. Natsu leaned on the rock while he clutched his arm before igniting his hand, closing the wounds with his fire magic.

Jellal was still perplexed at what just happened and the same could be said of Erza as they both stared at the rose-haired boy sitting in front of them. It was the bluenette who regained his senses first as he voiced out what he just felt.

"What the hell was tha-hmmmmm." The azure-head was soon silenced by Natsu's hand as he had it placed over the former's mouth, silencing him effectively.

"Keep your voice down, that thing is still around..." Natsu chastised as he frowned at the boy. The pinkette then sighed before lowering his hand, eyeing the two of them with a surprisingly concerned face.

"Are you two alright?"

Both the redhead as the azure-head nodded warily, making Natsu sigh again, this time in relief. Erza decided to talk for Jellal seeing as how he was more noisy than she was.

"Natsu... What was that... thing that attacked us?" Erza asked as she glanced at the God Slayer with her eyes betraying the terror she just felt.

Natsu looked at the redhead for a moment, his eyes meeting that of the scarlet-haired, before lowering his head.

"A Chimera... A demon as terrifying as it looks. How come such a thing is here..." The pinkette trailed off as he continued glancing at the ground. His chances of getting out of here alive had significantly dropped with this sudden development. Of all things he could come across, he met a Chimera. What would Amaterasu think...

On another note entirely, where were the rest of the slaves? The tower looked completely deserted. A mystery on top of another one. Just lovely...

Jellal glanced at the pinkette with a mixture of concern and expectation as he wanted to ask the God Slayer the question which Natsu was waiting for.

If he could defeat that monster.

"Natsu... could you-"

"No Jellal... I am simple too exhausted to even try. I think this little accident of having a Chimera wind up here has created more hassle than I could handle." The pinkette said as he eyed both Erza and the bluenette, seeing their down-cast look brought a feeling of self-disappointment inside the God Slayer. Damn it, if only he was stronger! Then this entire state could have been prevented. Now there was no one who could face this... this... monster. Nobody inside the tower was powerful enough to face a Chimera. Just another blessing from the devil, Natsu thought.

_Blessing..._

The rosy-haired boy's eyes suddenly widened like saucers when he thought of the word _Blessing_. That was it!

"Blessing of Amaterasu..." Natsu mumbled to one particular, his face contorted in a hopeful look. Both Jellal and Erza glanced at him, curious about what he was mumbling about.

"What are you talking about, what blessing?" The redhead asked, but she was ignored by Natsu as he stuck out his hands.

"Give me your hands, you two..."

"...What?" The two said simultaneously, looking at each other before back at Natsu.

"No time to explain! Give me your hands, now!" The God Slayer whispered demanding as he waited for them to interlock their hands with him. The two carefully glanced at the pinkette before giving their hand to him. The pinkette instantly interlaced his fingers with both Jellal's and Erza's hand and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Natsu slowly opened his eyelids and his green orbs were replaced by gold-glowing orbs glistening with a mesmerizing shine. Erza and Jellal were at the a loss of words as they stared into the two golden orbs, completely forgetting what was around them for a moment. A feeling soon invaded their beings, causing them to look up at the God Slayer with mild curiosity. The God Slayer's eyes were still holding that distant look until he closed his eyelids. Seconds past and Natsu opened his eyes again while breathing out a sigh of relief. His eyes were back to their normal olive-green color.

The pinkette's gaze fell on the two in front of him and he couldn't help but smile a bit, making both Jellal and Erza wonder what he was smiling over.

"It looks like you two have magical powers stored inside you. How lucky we are..."

Jellal's mouth slightly fell open in shock while Erza looked with eyes as big as dinner plates at the God Slayer. They tried to progress the information as calm as they could, but they failed miserably.

"...What!?"

"Keep your voices down, fools!" Natsu almost yelled out as he glared at their stupidity. The God Slayer calmed himself before continuing.

"As I said, you two have magical powers, and very powerful ones I might add. Now we have a chance in defeating this creature."

The bluenette glanced at Natsu, skeptical as he crossed his arms.

"If we have magic powers, how come we cannot use it?" Jellal pointed out sharply, looking at Natsu for answers. The rose-head simply smiled reassuringly.

"It's locked away inside your heart. Magic is not just magic, it's an extension of someone's soul. Your magic represents your very heart... In order to unlock it, you have to go through a powerful and sudden surge of emotion. That, or you have to train yourself until you have unleashed it."

The two absorbed the information with great interest. But something didn't feel good...

"Natsu, how are we supposed to unlock it? You cannot train us here and a sudden surge of emotion is also hard to get. We cannot just control our emotions." Erza remarked carefully, pointing out the flaws of Natsu's theory.

Natsu smiled again as he stood up, leaning on his knees for a moment before standing up tall. He glanced behind the rock in order to take a look at the Chimera if you was still on their tails. Luckily, the beast didn't see them and moved on to find his hiding prey. The Fire God Slayer glanced back to Jellal and Erza and folded his arms behind his back.

"I never said those were the two only ways ... There is always more than one way to Crocus, people always say." Natsu said before he outstretched his arms and hands."I am going to force it out of you two... by using the **Blessing of Amaterasu: First Origin.**"

* * *

_**Seeing as how I wasn't satisfied with the amounts of viewers(and certainly reviewers) I decided to write this one, today... Yes, that's right, I wrote this chapter, more than 6000 words just because I felt like it... And because the sudden inspiration to write about it was overflowing me. Also, I have cleaned up the stupid mistakes from my earlier chapters...**_

_**You better read my other work, Guns'N'Roses too or else... *glares murderous* Oh! don't forget to review this too! Yeah, I know, I'm asking a lot... So what?**_

_******Another note. People tend to say I'm planning on making this a harem... Did I say that? If I remember correctly, I didn't say anything about a harem. Is that what you people want?**_

_**Till next time folks,**_

_**Fafnir hissing out.**_


End file.
